


Let Me Be Your Sugar Daddy

by HopelessRomantic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Lapdance, Mom Regina, Police Officer (Emma Swan), Seattle WA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic/pseuds/HopelessRomantic
Summary: * Inspired by D'Angelo's, Sugah Daddy.Emma finds herself with three of her best friends celebrating her 30th birthday in the exclusive club Enigma. Ruby has organised a special gift for her best friend with the incomparable owner of the club known to most as the Queen. Reluctantly Emma finds herself seated front and centre stage as the Queen weaves an intoxicating spell.Sugah Daddy - D'Angelo and The Vanguard, from the album Black Messiah (2014).





	1. Designer suit coverin’ up her charms

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about dance and the technical terms associated with dance, I just went with the images conjured while listening to the song.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by.
> 
> Ana

[Sugah Daddy - D'Angelo](https://youtu.be/vo3RAH0zLlU)   
  
  


Click click, then a sweet caress as the piano played on top of the beat. Jazz and soul infusions filled the premiere lounge of Enigma.

  
  
Emma sat rigid centre stage as a brunette wrapped in an Alexander McQueen suit sashayed across the dimly lit catwalk. The mat black suit clung to the most perfect body, it was sharp, beautifully cut, flawlessly tapered, the lines adorned the brunette like water as she moved with undeniable swag.

The form fitting jacket was highlighted by a crisp white shirt, collar open, holding a loosened black tie, the third button working overtime to contain the sumptuous globes of black lace.

Smiling kissable lips painted blood red teased her senses as smokey eyes appraised the blonde. Her candy apple heals moved fluidly accenting the beat, while lengthening her magnificent shape and form.

The entire getup was killer hot but had nothing on the goddess beneath it. The suit hugged her perfectly in all the right places and never before had Emma Swan been jealous of an item of clothing.

The beat dropped with a Latin, almost samba tempo punctuated with slinky teasing piano that prompted each perfect step, sway, lean and rock.

 

  
**_It's just the way she's so raw and uncut, good god_ **

****

**_She needs a spankin' to shake her up_ **

****

**_And I just wish that I could open her up, yeah_ **

 

**_To this deeper place of love_ **

 

**_High priced snake skin on her arm (oooh)_ **

 

**_Lace satin covering up her charms_ **

 

**_You shoulda seen the way they tossed and turned_ **

 

**_The way she made the congregation squirm_ **

 

  
Slicked back hair, curves for days and the most perfect touch me ass shook inches from her. Emma's breath hitched as the Queen stepped behind her chair and leaned in dangerously close to the blonde, suddenly a tongue darted out licking the shell of her ear.

The fragrance she wore assaulted the blonde, a rich heady exotic scent with opaque floral notes. A sultry whisper encouraged her to relax. Emerald eyes smiled upon hearing the soothing husky tone of the Queens voice. Running her hand up her neck and flicking back a blonde curl her hooded stare watched on as the Queen reigned down on the club.

 

She owned the stage and every person in the club including one Emma Swan.

 

~~~~

 

Just ten minutes ago Emma had protested and glared at Ruby when a gentleman approached their table informing her that the Queen who was also the clubs owner would be dancing for her tonight.

She refused several times before an impeccably dressed man with a thick Irish accent interrupted, "I wouldn't turn down the privilege of the Queen dancing for you love, she rarely graces the stage, but when she does she is the most intoxicating magic you will ever experience. You have to be seriously hooked up for her to dance for you .... so lets be havin ya, go on 'n get it!" He winked at the blonde then waved his credit card in the direction of the bar to indicate that he would pick up their tab.

Zelena rolled her eyes while Belle just smiled .... Ruby gave him a grateful nod as he turned and slipped back into the discussion at his own table. Emma sat speechless, intrigued, nervous and if she were honest a little scared.

Ruby huffed, "come on Em, he's not kidding you know .... I pulled serious fucking strings to get the Queen to dance for you, now don't be rude, this kind gentleman is waiting to set you up. Now move that sexy ass of yours!"

Zelena, let out a bored drawl, "yes, please do hurry up princess."

Emma hissed at her, "shutup Zelena."

"Ahem .... Miss Swan, the Queen is not known for her patience" his tone was gentle as he held his hand out to help her up from her chair.

Emma glared one last time at Ruby she downed her scotch, before taking his hand reluctantly.

"My name is Robin, please follow me and try and relax, the Queen never disappoints."  
While they made their way backstage Robin informed her of a the ground rules,

"No touching

No touching

.... and just to reiterate the point

No touching,

.... the Queen however may touch, tease and taste however she sees fit. If she invites you to touch her I would suggest you do exactly that."

Emma's heart was racing she could feel a trickle of sweat down the back of her neck as she nervously rubbed her palms along her sides.

"Oh and Miss Swan" he leaned in close,  
The Queen has NEVER .... EVER invited anyone to touch her" his smile was devilish but harmless enough.

"Enjoy your dance Miss Swan."

 

~~~~

 

The club was exclusive, with an air of elegance and mystery. Emma Swan had never set foot in Enigma before, Ruby had connections and knew anyone worth knowing. Every dancer they watched exuded class, the secret to the clubs success was in the tease .... the suggestive yet tasteful buildup that lit the fire in the most sinful ways .... this was the epitome of 'leaving it to the imagination.'

That was the difference about this club, nothing came off ever except maybe a hat or tie, the patrons were an entirely different class too. Not exclusively from money either. They were people who appreciated something a little more refined. Even the music was more cultured not the mindless drivel most clubs dropped. And though Emma wasn’t entirely sure she fit in here there was nothing and no one that made her feel out of place either.

 

~~~~

 

When the trumpets joined the tempo the Queen dropped right in front of the blonde, her ass and hips swaying as she winked at Emma before inching her breasts up well defined bare legs, she ascended leaning in closer to pale lips. Emma let out a moan as she willed her eyes to stay locked on the Queens.

The Queen rocked on top of her as she finally allowed body contact. She rolled her hips into the hard body, beneath her, the hem of the figure hugging red dress riding up a pale thighs. The Queen rose again hovering above Emma, arms either side of thick blonde tresses as she rotated her hips in short movements accenting each beat before dropping and grinding hard into Emma's pussy, while lithe hands found the blondes neck pulling her face close as she rolled her lace clad chest into pink lips.

 

  
**_Girl's got a worldly view_ **

 

**_Apparently she sees through you_ **

 

**_Her love was never meant to share for two_ **

 

**_She said I'll do it if you'll be my sugah daddy_ **

 

  
Laboured breathing, heat creeping up a slender milky neck as the Queen quickly rose with a satisfied grin as she backed up.

 

  
**_Take a note from my philosophy_ **

 

**_I'ma give her what she need_ **

 

**_Can't snatch the meat out of the lioness' mouth_ **

 

**_Sometimes you gotta just_ **

 

**_Ease it out_ **

 

**_I give her a pacifier_ **

 

**_I fill my baby's crib with all the sweetness_ **

 

**_Daddy wants to give_ **

 

**_And when it comes to rocking her to sleep, I'll never tire_ **

 

**_This is the way I pat my baby on the butt, good god_ **

 

  
The Queen samba stepped forward to greet the crowd she moved with a mix of street swag and elegance as she opened her jacket holding the lapels like a lover, legs apart as her hips swayed and rocked she dropped again a bouncing ass inches from the stage floor. Winking she reached out flicking a black hat from a gentleman in the crowd. The trilby flipped back into the crevice of her elbow and forearm with practised ease she popped her arm and it flipped up landing on her head. The crowd loved everything she did and Emma Swan all of sudden craved for those obsidian eyes to be on her.

She adjusted her dress and without thinking she blatantly ran her hands over her breasts eliciting a moan as her peaks became impossibly harder.

 

A delicate hand skimmed the rim in a faux salute to the owner, he bowed in submission as she turned rolling her ass for the crowds pleasure. The crowd rocked with her, they had this understated kinda cool that reminded Emma that Enigma was in a class of its own, and the Queen ruled this castle. Every one of the mesmerised onlookers her faithful subjects. They were here as a privilege not a right and the show was divine!

 

With her hand in her right pocket her gaze met Emma's, she advanced upon the blonde, finger clicking, full lips smiling .... and good god Emma had never seen anyone as effortlessly sexy and smooth as the Queen.

The view made her throb as she bit hard into her bottom lip. Smokey eyes raked over her, pleased with the rising blush upon the once milky complexion.

 

  
**_She had me hooked with only just one glance yeah_ **

*Wink

 

As the Queen stepped and leaned, tipping the hat and rolling it down her right arm then back up grooving into a quick hustle , as her left hand found her breast slowly creeping up her neck before popping her collar in a slick measured action.

Three steps forward then rocking back on four she swung her hips left then right while her chest rocked forward, Emma was captivated and without even thinking she reached back tugging the band that held her hair in a loose braid.

Running her fingers through her hair, she leaned forward crossing her right leg over left, elbow resting supporting a chiseled chin as long curls cascaded around her face. With a pleased grin and hooded stare she took in the exquisite creature before her.

 

  
**_She need a spankin', baby, that's wussup_ **

 

**_Lawd, Lawd_ **

 

**_You say you wanna be the one_ **

 

**_She chooses to star in her meaningless romance_ **

 

  
Tipping the back of her hat it now sat low on her brow. The Queen rocked out a gangsta lean and samba step, brown orbs appreciating the flowing silky locks lit up gloriously beneath soft lights. The Queen appreciated beautiful things, she was smitten with the smiling eyes looking back at her. The poetic contrast of the creamy locks against milky flesh and the red dress pleased her immensely. With a radiant and playful smile she mouthed the words,

 

  
**_Girl's got a worldly view_ **

 

**_  
What's a sassy girl to do_ **

 

**_  
And if the decision was left up to me_ **

 

**_  
You best believe that I would be her sugah daddy_ **

 

 

Out of the lean the Queen rolled her chest forward and up before moving quickly into the blondes personal space, delighted when Emma held her position. Emma licked her lips before  .... husking out, "baby let me be your sugar daddy"

The Queen chuckled, the confidence in the blonde was a turn on and so it was only fair that she be rewarded. Olive fingers latched around a pale hand as she stared into emerald eyes while guiding a sweaty palm to the valley of her breasts and down the crisp white shirt to the waist of her slacks.

With devastating timing she released the blonde just as hands reached the top of her pussy. 

She chuckled at the adorable blonde as she sat up from her former position, chest heaving, eyes blown and her dress now sitting significantly higher than moments before.

 

  
**_Brown eyes that will make you blue_ **

 

**_  
Eyes that'll see right through you_ **

 

**_  
She crossed her fingers when she said her vows_ **

 

**_  
She said I promise that I'll sock it to you, daddy_ **

 

 

Pivoting quickly on her heels she leaned over and bent all the way down her body, hands wrapped around her calves while a couture clad ass worked the blonde up.

"Fuck", Emma growled she was throbbing torturously, aching, wet and so unbelievably turned on she thought she might come right there. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as the light shimmered across the stage. 

Quick hands released the Windsor knot allowing the tie to hang, while her ass distracted the blonde. Then with lightning speed the brunette was in her lap the tie now gracing a blushing porcelain neck while the Queen tugged her closer.

Emma's brain had officially checked out as her eyes scanned the Queens face properly for the first time, she had a sexy glow, a small scar above her lip that screamed lick me. The Queens beauty took her breath away as eyes raked over every inch of her face a throaty whisper shattered the moment, "you may touch me." Without any hesitation Emma ran her hands beneath the Queens jacket. Slowly mapping her sides desperate to feel her curves as much as possible. Hands finally settling on the curvature of gorgeous hips. The club erupted, they had never seen their Queen invite such a notion before, the air was thick and crackled with magic.

The Queen sighed she loved the reverence and respect in the blondes touch and smiled at the almost shy blush that graced Emma's face. Slowly she began to grind deeply into the throb beneath her while she sung straight into Emma's mouth.

 

It might as well have been her clit,

 

  
**_So I take the child to my crib_ **

 

**_I ain't gonna tell you what we did_ **

 

**_  
I hit it so I made her pussy talk_ **

 

**_  
She said it's talkin', talkin' to ya, daddy!_ **

 

  
The lights dimmed further as the crowd applauded again the music faded, a screen descending from the ceiling leaving the Queen in the well defined arms of Emma Swan.

Emma was breathless, hands trembled slightly as the Queens posture relaxed. Plump lips hovered over hers whispering,

 

"Happy Birthday Miss Swan."

 

"Thank you your Majesty."

 

"The pleasure was mine" the smile was sincere and warm, "please call me Regina, perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink?"

 

"I would love to, and please .... call me Emma."

 

 

 


	2. Sweetest Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t overthink things or try to pick things apart. Instinct kicks in and you’re just two women needing the presence of one another. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Song credit: The Sweetest Taboo - Sade from the album Promise , 1985.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference:
> 
> Mi vida - my life. Regina refers to Henry as mi vida. This is very much a maternal term of adoration.

[Sweetest Taboo - Sade ](https://youtu.be/Wnc9bsOlIqY)  
  
  
  
Standing seemed like a ridiculous effort for the giddy blonde. She was embarrassed by the fact that her body felt like she was in some sort of post orgasmic state and refused to get it together. Her heart was still racing from what could very well be described as the most epic 7 mins of her life. Hell, some how even fully clothed the queen managed to top every other epic experience she ever had, fully clothed and naked.

 

She rose and headed backstage waiting for Emma to follow. Turning, she realised that the blonde was trying to regain some semblance of control over her body.

  
She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, it was melodic and rich with a cigarettes n whiskey kinda husk, despite her state Emma melted at the sound.  
With a warm smile Regina walked back and extended her hand, "come on princess."

Emma scoffed at the name, but couldn't help the smile that broke out. She became dizzy at the feel of Regina's hand wrapped firmly around hers.

The lights back stage were soft, the glow basked upon the brunettes face, as she looked back at Emma, the blonde felt helpless beneath her iron stare.

Regina gently pulled her in so she could whisper in her ear, "I hope you're enjoying your night Emma”

With a shy blush she simply nodded.

 

 

~~

 

 

The wheelhouse of Enigma was a hive of calculated energy, buzzing with excitement but there was also a precision about the way people seemed to go about their tasks. It seemed to perfectly reflect the queens presence.

Robin approached the couple sporting a broad grin, he gave a faux bow before handing Emma her clutch and coat.

"Ladies .... Miss Swan, your friends asked me to pass this on to you."

Emma had momentarily forgotten about her three friends (feeling like the most shit friend ever). She frowned slightly as she opened the card Robin had given her.

 

~~

 

 

Happy birthday you! we know you're probably still coming down from your high.... haha, but seriously it’s so good to see you looking like the chick we all love. We know the last month has been shit Em, so even if it’s just for this one night we wanted to give you some good old fashioned dirty fun! From where we were sitting I think it worked. We’ve decided to call it a night and leave you in the very capable hands of the queen. So enjoy yourself. If you need us you know what to do! Love you xxx

 

 

~~

 

 

 

"Regina, Miss Swan, can I get you anything?" Robin waited expectantly.

The queen pulled Emma close to her, "I have apple cider, beer and plenty of non alcoholic options upstairs but if you want something else Robin will see to it.”

Regina turned to him, “I would like some food bought up for Miss Swan and I in 30 minutes please Robin”

“Certainly, and for you Emma?”

“Oh, I'm fine thank you.”

He walked toward her and leaned in, “nice work Miss Swan!” with a wink he headed off.

Regina ignored him and grabbed the blondes hand again while they made their way upstairs.

"I hope everything is ok with your friends? I'm sorry I've been presumptuous with your time, perhaps you'll afford me the privilege of that drink before you return to them?"

The queen flashed a card at a scanner and the door unlocked. She motioned for Emma to enter first before following behind.

Emma took in the space it was a stark contrast to the club, the room was bright with crisp white walls and beautiful furniture. The decor was incredibly elegant but had a warmth about it as well. There were soft throws cascading off the couch and books on the coffee table. Homely, she thought. The rich warm wood tones in the cabinetry and floors. The sofas looked plush and inviting. There were pops of colour in the various works of art and a few candid black n white photos that she couldn't quite make out.

The things that mesmerised her though were the paintings proudly displayed on the fridge. One of them had the words 'Happy Mother's Day' in proud purple crayon.

Please make yourself comfortable Emma, Regina noticed the shift in mood and followed the blondes line of sight.

"I see you've spotted my most prized collection,”

Awakened from her momentary surprise, Emma sighed, “I'm sorry.”

“If you’d rather join your friends...?”

Emma approached her and took both hands in hers, her green eyes found uncertainty.

“I'd rather stay here with you, my friends have gone, it's all good .... this explains it all” she held up the note Robin gave her.

“This ... “ she motioned with her hands, “this is gorgeous it's a lot to take in. As for your collection over there I can totally understand why they are your most prized collection Regina.”

The shy blush that painted the queens face was not lost on the blonde. She walked over to a record player and dropped the needle, the room filled with sultry goodness of Sade.

“Emma if you wouldn't mind I'd like to freshen up quickly, make yourself at home” she pointed to the bar and winked, “I'll have a glass of cider.”

She picked up the album sleeve not having heard Sade in years yet becoming instantly familiar with each track. She hummed and swayed in appreciation. While the luscious voice of Sade set the mood, the sweetest taboo.... how apt.

 

 

_There's a quiet storm_

_And it never felt like this before_

 

_There's a quiet storm_

 

_That is you_

_There's a quiet storm_

 

_And it never felt this hot before_

 

_Giving me something that's taboo_

_Sometimes I think you're just too good for me_

 

 

She roamed the space, letting her fingers become acquainted with the soft fabrics and the feel of exotic wood. She stopped upon matching smiles and wondrous eyes in a candid black n white, of a boy who looked to be 3 maybe 4 years old. Regina lay on her belly with the little boy sprawled out on her back his little face leaning on an angle to peer down at hers . The queens face slightly turned up so they were just inches apart. Their smiles radiated such love and warmth, their eyes spoke a thousand words of love, and family!

Emma couldn't help but admire what appeared to be cherished moment between mother and child.

She would never have pegged the queen to be so .... normal. She found that it was easy to relax in her company. Running her fingers along the mahogany bar she felt a heady intoxicating feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She poured identical glasses of cider on ice and took a curious sip, admittedly cider wasn't something she would normally drink but this was something special. It was strong, subtle sweet crisp notes of apple licked her palette then rounded off with a warm smooth scotch like finish. She decided she could definitely drink this.

Suddenly the subtle scent of lavender drifted through the room and the blonde was greeted with the dizzying sight of Regina. Barefoot, make up free, hair damp and slightly curling around the edges. She wore a crisp white shirt and faded well worn jeans. She was magnificent, and the blonde could only stare.

 

“Gorgeous.”

The blonde didn't even realise she let the word slip.

Regina just smiled and approached the blonde, glass in hand she opened the french doors which led to a balcony,

“Emma will you join me outside?”

“Love to”

“I love the emerald city its magical at night especially at this time of year.”

She looked so relaxed as she spoke her eyes cast to the shimmering skyline, you could see the reflection of the harbour dancing on glass towers that littered the city.

Emma was sure that was true but she was simply captivated by Regina's presence.

“It doesn't stand up to you your majesty.”

Just then a knock came and Robin let himself in followed by a dark woman who had her hair pulled back into a relaxed braid. Regina smiled at her and moved toward the couple. She grabbed Emma, “let's go and eat.”

“Marian,”

They hugged, “Emma this is Marian, Robins wife and one of my best friends,”

“Mija, I hear you out did yourself tonight” like her husband she spoke with a quaint english accent. Regina just shrugged at her friends comment like her performance was nothing.

“Emma, it's lovely to meet you,”

“Like wise”

“How's my little prince been?” Regina’s face softened as she looked at Marian.

“Awful ... I swear he becomes more and more like his mother every day.” Regina let out a hearty laugh. “You know he's no trouble mija, we had a busy day so he was out like a light tonight. I think Cora was relieved when he finally went to bed.”

Regina’s smile was radiant, as she nodded in agreement with her friend.

“Ladies if that's all, I'd like to steal my wife away,”

“Of course, thank you Robin,”

“It was lovely meeting you Emma, oh and happy birthday,”

“The pleasure was mine, and Robin thank you again.”

As she headed back to the bar to refill their glasses, Marian gave Regina a not so subtle thumbs up.

Regina rolled her eyes but waved her off.

Emma hovered nervously with their drinks all of a sudden the energy changed her heart was racing.

“Come and join me”, Regina was perched on a stool at the kitchen island looking so natural and Emma was so taken with how breathtaking she truly was.

She took her heels off with a relieved sigh and placed their drinks on the island.

A warm hand placed a reassuring pat on her thigh, “it’s just me Emma no need to be nervous. Let’s enjoy some food and learn a little about each other.”

 

The laughter was easy, they had enjoyed the generous array of tapas Robin had brought up. Emma moaning at almost everything she put to her lips and Regina happy for the company and rather enchanted by the aloof nature of the blonde.

The conversation consisted largely around their jobs, the evolution of Enigma, for Emma it was the Seattle PD. Eventually their conversation progressed to the little face that appeared in the black n whites.

“Henry, mi vida” Regina beamed while talking about him. “He’s every good thing about me and my saving grace.”

I don’t know a lot, but the joy he brings you radiates from your entire being, it makes you even more beautiful.”

“You’re quite the charmer Miss Swan, and quite captivating.”

With a burst of bravado Emma ran long fingers along Regina’s cheek, and without hesitation mapped her lips and the scar she so desperately wanted to taste.

Regina sat still, eyes sparkling as she sighed into Emma’s touch.

With a shuddering breath Emma let out an almost whisper, “I want to kiss you.”

Regina’s hand softly caressed the back of her neck pulling the blonde closer, “I’d like that very much.”

The kiss was soft, so incredibly soft and tender. Regina tasted like apples and mint. Her lips were full and luscious, Emma needed more, she stood while Regina remained perched on the bar stool. Emma nestled in between her legs, hands buried in silken coffee coloured locks. Her tongue probing swollen lips seeking permission. Then there were tongues in a erotic sensual dance, tasting, sucking and discovering. Both women moaned in pure delight as they savoured each moment.

Slowly their mouths stilled, taking the other in, breathing eachother. Fingers now entwined like they had found contentment.

The Queen was the first to break the silence, “I haven’t been remotely intimate with anyone in a very long time,”

“Me either” it was a simple truth from both women.

“I want you Emma, and I don’t understand why after so long, I am brimming with so much need and emotion for you, someone I barely know. And yet here you are. There is a strong physical pull to you but it’s more than that.”

Emma, looked adoringly at Regina. Eyes curious and warm. “You just voiced my own feelings, and for the life of me I don’t understand what this is, but it feels so fucking good I don’t want to stop.”

Regina blushed, “I don’t do this .... bring women up here and share this part of myself with people I’ve just met. It’s been almost 8 months since I last danced for anyone, admittedly I took the stage the same way I always have .... all business. Then you happened, and all of a sudden I cared about giving you something that was hopefully memorable at the very least and I enjoyed every second of it! I had no idea the night would unfold the way it has.”

“I’ll be equally honest, Emma added, I resisted the whole dance thing but relented after Ruby’s nagging insistence. I don’t do this either, you know.... I haven’t been with anyone in quite sometime. For a while it’s just been work and very little social life.”

“Emma may I ask you something, and you don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable”

“Sure thing”

“What happened last month? When I met with Ruby she said you had recently gone through something traumatic and she wanted to do something for you not only to celebrate your birthday but to help you get back to you”

Emma sighed she kept one hand linked with Regina’s and sat back on her stool.

“So you know I’m a cop, did you hear about the kid that died in the home invasion in Fremont a while back? 18 year old disturbed a thug in his apartment.”

Regina gasped, “yes it was all over the news and in the papers. I used to live in Fremont.”

“His name was Neal, he was my foster brother. My partner and I responded to the call, when we got there he was slumped up against the wall bleeding. He even gave me shit about taking my time. He died in my arms. He was just a kid, loveable, a little shit at times but he had his whole life ahead of him.” Tears spilled as she choked up, “he was such a great kid Regina, and I was meant to look out for him, protect him.... “  
Regina wrapped Emma up in her arms. The blonde was trembling overcome with wave after wave of emotion as she wept into Regina’s neck.

No awkwardness or hesitation Regina held on to Emma soothing her with quiet words and gentle hands.

After several minutes, Emma had calmed but then became self conscious. It was out of character for her to speak so candidly about anything deeply personal. She was always friendly but quite private by nature. She felt confused about why Regina felt so very safe to be around that she would allow her walls to crumble so easily.

She tried to create some distance but Regina’s hold was firm.

“Don’t do that, don’t pull away.”

She kissed her temple, “you’re safe with me. Please believe that.”

“I don’t want to let you go Emma,”

“Please don’t” Emma whispered.

~

~

“Stay”

It was one simple word that Emma rarely heard in her life and it was the word that anchored her in that very moment.

“If it’s just for tonight then it will be more than I could have hoped for” Regina’s voice was so healing, like balm to a wound.

“You can take a shower, I’ll find you something to sleep in and you can get some sleep. You can take my room, you need to rest now.”

 

~~

 

The shower felt good, it seemed to allow the stress to disappear even for a moment. The scent of lavender, spice and apples permeated through the generous bathroom. It was calming. Then that velvety voice came from the other side of the door. Help yourself to anything you need, there’s a new toothbrush in the top draw and moisturisers. You’ll find a fresh bathrobe in the bottom draw, there’s something for you to sleep in on my bed. I’m going to change in the guest room.”

 

Emma stepped out of the bathroom a lot more relaxed. There on the bed lay a pair of boy shorts, white cotton pyjama pants and a black tank top. They were immaculately folded like they had just been freshly laundered and carried a subtle hint of patchouli. She quickly changed and for the first time she took in her surroundings. Regina’s room was generous. With beautiful furnishings and linens, the room was softly lit against the Seattle skyline.

“Feel better?” she turned to find Regina staring at her in her own almost matching sleep wear. Black cotton pyjama pants and a white tank.

Emma smiled, “thank you for all this.”

Regina seemed shy she didn’t step into the bedroom, like she was waiting for permission to enter.

Emma sat on the end of the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Some impression I’m making huh? First I’m the horny teenage boy, then a crying mess, now wearing your pjs and taking over your bedroom.” Regina just smiled.

Emma grabbed her hand and bought it to her lips, “you should sleep in your own bed I’ll take the guest room.”

“I want you to sleep here Emma, I’ll be fine. You’re exhausted, the sleep will do you good.”

Emma just nodded, Regina kissed her lips in a short but tender kiss and wished her sweet dreams. She turned down the bed for Emma before heading to the door.

 

~

 

“Stay”

It was almost a whisper but it rung out loud and clear. Regina froze, heart beating wildly.

“Please Regina, I want to be near you”

Regina felt the nervous energy leave her body, she sighed

“Emma... “

“I just want to lay here with you, there are no expectations but to feel you close, can we have that for tonight?”

“Yes.”

Regina turned out the lights and drew the heavy blackout curtains. The city lights casting a soft glow through a narrow pane of glass just beneath the ceiling.

As she relaxed into bed the blonde moved into her space, she kissed Regina’s lips and as if they had been doing this all their lives. Tired but completely relaxed she snuggled into her queen. Face buried in her neck, their arms slung over one another and their legs intertwined.

“Goodnight my queen”

“Goodnight my princess”

With unimaginable ease they drifted off together, like they had always been this way.

 

 


	3. Sunday’s are for comfort and pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning musings. A conversation with a wee prince, things are shaping up nicely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference: 
> 
> Si - yes  
> Mijo - meaning son, can also mean brother, grandson or male friend.  
> 

The soft glow of light dancing across the ceiling was like a gentle whisper stirring her from slumber. As sleepy eyes fluttered open blinking and adjusting, she could not help the smile that overtook her entire face. Sound restful sleep was a rare luxury for Regina Mills, so waking with a wash of absolute peace felt somewhat foreign but certainly not unwelcome. 

The press of a warm soft body nestled into her, silky threads of golden curls tickling at her neck and the steady rise of a sleeping beauty made for a glorious morning. Waking up next to Emma Swan was an insanely intoxicating experience and in complete contrast an incredibly calming one too. It had been a very long time since she had last woken with someone that wasn’t Henry pressed up against her body. Content as a professional working mom, a shrewd business woman their life was very routined and she liked it like that. 

The queen had not scheduled Emma Swan into her life let alone her bed. Each moment of the last 12 hours threw caution to the wind dropped every notion of what made sense and she found that for once she didn’t really give a shit. It was a complete revelation especially to herself. All she knew was that she trusted this woman without a measure of hesitation or doubt and her heart felt lighter and fuller all at once and for Regina Mills that was enough! 

The shrill of her phone shattered her inner musing. 

“Good morning”

“mornin mama, it’s me Henry”

“hmm, Henry ....” she loved playing with him just a little bit, “Henry who?”

She could see his scrunched up expression of annoyance as he huffed .... “mama ....”

“I’m Henry Mills.”

Regina let out a husky chuckle 

“good morning my darling,”

His little burst of laughter made her smile, “you so silly sometimes mama”

“miss you, did you had a good day at work last night?”

“miss you too my prince, si, I had a good night. I heard you had fun with grandma and aunt Marian yesterday”

“I was a good boy”

she couldn’t help but laugh, “I heard, you were very good darling. I’m so happy to hear your voice mijo, miss my little Henry bear.”

“granma is making pancakes mama, you have breakfast with us please.”

“Baby, mama has something to take care of this morning but as soon as I’m done I’m going to come over okay?”

.... the line went quiet,

“Henry,”  
-  
-

“Mijo” she sighed, 

With a muffled sob he reminded her that she had promised to join them for breakfast. 

-

Emma Swan lay wake listening to the entire conversation. 

She turned so that she could look at Regina.  
Regina smiled apologetically for waking her up. Emma just smiled and waved indicating that it was fine. 

“Tell him you’ll be there shortly”  
she mouthed.

“Mijo, I’m sorry and you’re right I did promise didn’t I? Let me get dressed and I’ll be over soon okay, and don’t you dare eat all the pancakes.”

“Promise I won’t .... granmaaaa, mama coming soon, he called out. I telled her mama now hurry up k, love you.”

The line went dead, before she could reply. 

 

“Emma I’m so sorry I woke you.”

“Hey it’s fine, she stretched the full length of her body. God I haven’t slept that well in such a long time. The lazy smile that spread across her face confirmed the sentiment.”

“Mornin’ did you manage to get any sleep?”

“I did thank you”

Their content sigh and longing gaze seemed to go on for minutes.

“God you’re so beautiful Regina, kinda unfair that you can look like that first thing in the morning.” 

Brilliant green eyes bore into hers as she blushed at the compliment. 

~

“So that was your little man huh? he sounds as cute as his mama is” both women laughed at the the blondes goofy quip.  
“Pancakes sound perfect, so you need to get your delicious ass dressed and ready to have breakfast with Henry”

The tone and jest of the moment filled Regina with a sense of domesticity that she only really felt with her mom and friends, Mary Margaret, Kathryn and Marian. They were like Henry’s mommy dads as Regina called them. They filled the conventional dad gap. 

“I had genuinely forgotten about breakfast with him, so should get moving though.” Just as she headed toward the wardrobe, she turned on her heel back to Emma. 

“I forgot something,” Emma looked puzzled 

Regina smiled and leaned across the bed, lightly tugging the cord of Emma’s pyjama pants before planting a chaste but very meaningful kiss upon smiling lips. 

“Good morning princess.” she husked out the kiss left her a little breathless.

“Good morning my queen”, the idiotic grin on her face spoke volumes.

Emma touched her lips as she got up. This woman honestly blew her mind! She moved about to make the bed, she fluffed up pillows and turned down the luxurious duvet. This whole situation was bananas, the entire night was .... yet here she was carefully pulling and tucking sheets like it was her normal. It wasn’t, she never took that much care in her own home but this all felt so damn good. 

Regina emerged from the wardrobe in an ensemble that shocked the blonde to be frank. She was in the same pair of faded torn jeans from the night before, a classic red and black flannel shirt, a pair of white chucks and a Phillies cap. Emma licked her lips upon seeing Regina, a muttered ‘fuck’ slipped from her lips as she felt her body thrum at the sight. 

“These should be a good fit Emma, she threw a pair of black skinny jeans, a white henley and a faded blue wrangler denim jacket. You should be able to get into some of my boots or flats; I usually buy them a size up, socks in the second draw if you need them ... just see what works for you.”

“Regina I have my dress and heels you don’t have to do this.”

“I know, but you’ll feel more comfortable. Sunday’s are for comfort and pancakes my dear. We’ll pick up some coffee before I take you home. Then I’ll head to breakfast.”

“You have it all worked out don’t you? .... you do realise I’ll have to return your clothes at some stage?”

“Of course I do, that will be our first date.”

With a cheeky wink she gave Emma a playful tap on the ass and hummed as she walked out of the room. 

Sunday was shaping up just fine.


	4. Americanos and flat whites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sunday drive while Emma learns Regina, little by little. 
> 
> *Just going with the writing momentum now, like the previous chapter this one is shorter. Building foundations to flesh out the characters and story. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for the kind and encouraging comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference:
> 
> Loca - a Spanish street slang term much like ‘dude’  
> Ese - Spanish slang meaning dude or man.

An appreciative moan escaped her lips when Emma appeared. 

“Mmm I knew you’d look good in anything” I like my clothes on you Miss Swan. 

“Says the woman rocking flannel like a runway model. Thank you for this by the way.”

“Ready to go?”

“Always”

“This way Emma, there’s a private lift at the end of the hall which will take us down to my car.”

Oh.my.god, Regina this place is ridiculous I knew you were all fancy and shit from the minute I stepped inside but this another level.”

“Hmm I guess so, it’s just stuff though Emma .... it’s not a true measure of a person, or of their character. I have this entrance so the club and my private life have boundaries that are not breached. On occasion I have Henry here and it’s important to me that club life and my home life with my son (which means the world to me) never cross paths. At least while he’s still so young. He has a basic understanding of what mama does, I have a fierce determination for him to grow up and have the simple joys of just being a child.”

Emma listened carefully she nodded her understanding and couldn’t help the immense amount of respect she had for the remarkable woman beside her. Regina grabbed her hand as they stepped out of the lift, Emma lifted it to her mouth and kissed it with reverence. Regina smiled, oblivious to the fact that her passionate spiel had struck a chord with the blonde. 

The telling beep of a car alarm alerted Emma to the SUV parked in a row of six rather expensive looking cars. The Range Rover looked expensive it was probably three times her salary and it made Emma feel small and reminded her that Regina Mills was way out of her league. 

“Stop it now” Regina’s voice was firm but not harsh, she squeezed Emma’s hand and pulled her so they were face to face. “I can hear that beautiful mind of yours ticking over from here. Now stop it. It’s just a car, a nice one I’ll admit but for me it’s essential to have the safest car for my son to travel in.  
I don’t compromise when it comes to his safety.”

“I know your passion and devotion for Henry, it shines Regina, and you don’t know how moved I am to hear a mom who is head over heels for their child. Do you know how special that is? and with you it’s real Regina there’s no pre-tense. I’ve seen my fair share of shitty parents. They settled into the car, Regina turned to look at Emma but Emma did not meet her eyes. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“No let’s go, you promised me coffee and I’m holding you to it.”

 

Regina smiled and nodded, “as you wish princess” the nickname snapped Emma out of her thoughts, she rolled her eyes but genuinely smiled. The car purred as they negotiated their way out of the basement. 

“What are you drinking Miss Swan?”

“Flat white, wait let me guess .... you’re an Americano kinda girl.”

Regina’s throaty chuckle confirmed her suspicion, 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” 

“You’re a single professional working mom, your day probably starts before most, your work week is probably fast paced and jammed to the brim. You do this willingly so your time with Henry is uninterrupted and completely devoted to him. You drink at the most two cups a day but you like it classic and strong, so it kinda makes sense babe.”

Regina listened with an amused grin trying her hardest not to break into laughter. Her princess had hit the nail on the head. Regina flicked a quick text placing their coffee order.

Three minutes later Regina pulled alongside Starbucks, “it’s under Mills Emma, our order should be ready.” And as predicted their coffee’s were ready to go. The barista smirked and whistled long and low when Emma walked out, 

“hey loca tell the queen it’s on me today.”

Emma turned around, his eyes were mischievous but harmless, she nodded 

“Alright ese.”

A roar of laughter broke out behind her, she never looked back. 

 

~

 

The first sip was heavenly! 

“So your boy in there said these were on him”

“Ahh you met José, he’s a homie with a lot of bravado but he’s a great kid and makes the best coffee in Seattle, I don’t come here because it’s Starbucks I come here for him.”

The more Emma learned about Regina, the more she loved. The sexy dancer that had effortless swag to the devoted and passionate mom. The no nonsense business women, to the proud Latina that could kick it with the homies. This woman was pushing all the right buttons. 

“Right lets get you home princess, put your address in the GPS”

They drove in peaceful silence, Emma couldn’t stop stealing glances as the navigated the downtown streets. A pale hand found the latinas and their hands remained entwined for the short duration of the drive to her apartment. 

The car purred as it came to a stop outside a well loved brownstone building it had a wide stoop with each step painted a different colour. There were bench seats either side of the foyer entrance and a vintage bicycle leaned up against the wrought iron rail. Sprawling pots of colour in an array of tulips, potted roses & irises bordering each step and the tell tale signs of hopscotch on the sidewalk.

Lazy cheery trees in blossom framed the avenue giving the entire scene an idyllic feel with a touch of hipster. 

“Emma this is beautiful, I love these old neighbourhoods. I used to live in Fremont just the other side of Whitman it was years ago but I always loved it here.”

“I love living here it’s close to downtown but far away enough to feel like a little haven, a lot of young families are buying and setting roots down, it’s kinda like the Brooklyn of Seattle.”

That thought alone made the brunettes heart flutter. The idea of living in a place like this again was warming. Henry would love it and it was something she longed for.

“So I should let you go, Henry will be waiting for his breakfast date. Thank you for last night and this morning.” She let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed sweaty palms over her thighs. 

“We’ll see each other again soon princess I promise. Just as Emma went to get out of the car Regina tugged at her sleeve. “I think you forgot something.”

The movement was swift as she pressed her  
lips to the blondes, and fuck it if she had to wait for days before seeing her again she was gonna get a lil somethin’.

A demanding tongue made its way between nude lips as they tasted each other. They tasted of coffee, cream, mint and cheery lip balm it was positively dreamy in a sappy rom com sort of way. A final nip from the queen and they separated. Staring with deliriously stupid grins and bated breath. 

“See you soon, enjoy breakfast. My number’s in your phone. Call me.”

Regina watched the blonde make her way up the stairs and into the apartment building. She bit her lip as she noticed the gorgeous ass that filled her skinny jeans, she was going to have a dull ache for the rest of the day.


	5. Batter up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of Henry and Regina goodness. 
> 
> Breakfast with Henry and Cora. A blissful family Sunday and the Mills play a little ball.  
>    
> *Song credit: Where you are - Rashaan Patterson, 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference:
> 
> Hola - hello/ greetings  
> Mi amor - my love  
> Mi vida - my life 
> 
> Again sincere thanks for your time.
> 
> Ana

[Where you are - Rashaan Patterson](https://youtu.be/ttvYb6wcJSU) 

 

_Baby I swear_

_I’m gonna find a way_

_To get out of here_

_‘Cause I want to be where you are_

 

 

A petite hand tapped the steering wheel as she drove, a goofy grin, an old school tune filled the car while she sung along. That dull ache between her thighs became a thrumming teasing throb after their kiss and the mere sight of that ass in those jeans. God damn that ass! Oblivious to the curious and amused looks from other drivers her soulful voice poured,

 

 

_I’ve got to get to where you are_

_‘Cause I can’t stand bein’ apart from you_

_Just to think of your smile_

_Soothes my soul for a while, girl, it's true,_

_Yes_

_I've got to get to where you are_

_I'll take a bus, plane, train or car_

_All I know is that I must find a way_

_To get to where you are_

_Oh, what a feeling_

_Oh, what a sweet surprise_

_When I am finally there_

_Staring into your eyes_

_Baby tonight, I'll hitch a ride_

_And leave everything behind_

_'Cause I wanna be where you are_

 

~

 

Regina was on a high an Emma high. She was stirring with something akin to .... no she couldn’t go there just yet. Without a doubt what she was feeling was like a freight train of emotion. The momentum meant the only way to go was forward and she was more than willing. The thought that Emma was too made her heart flutter with excitement.

She couldn’t help the dreamy sappy sigh. It was ridiculous and she laughed. Regina Mills did not do sappy ...... and then Emma Swan happened.

The short drive from Fremont to Queen Anne was convenient considering how long she had already made Henry wait. She pulled into the sweeping driveway of the Mills family home. She peered up to the sprawling french doors of the front room to see a chubby little Henry Mills with his face pressed up to the glass jumping on the spot at the joy of seeing his mama.

Regina beamed at the sight of her little prince. Even with short periods apart they always missed each other and relished their reunion. Cora finally opened the front door as Regina climbed the steps to the porch. A mop of shaggy locks bounded towards her.

 

“Mama” his little voice was full of mischief and wonder,

“Hola mi amor .... Henry mi vida” she called out

 

He jumped as she swept him up into her arms, a chorus of giggles. His arms clutching her tightly before planting a sloppy kiss square on the lips.

 

“mama”

 

She loved his greetings, he looked at her, kissed and cuddled her like she was his everything. No matter what sort of day she had Henry’s presence could dissipate all the crap he was the constant reminder that she was blessed.

 

“Missed you” he mumbled into her neck

“Missed you too mijo” she breathed him in, nostrils filling with his apple shampoo.

He wiggled out of her arms, “come pancakes ready.”

“Granmaaaa ....mama here” his voice carried through the entry way.

 

Regina dropped her handbag and phone on the hallway table.

Before Henry dragged her into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning sweetheart” the older brunette reached out for her

“Good morning” she leaned in as her mother kissed her cheek. “Sorry that took longer that I anticipated.”

“Work?”

“Si, just a small matter at the club”, she lied.

What was she meant to say .... _no it was the blonde I danced for last night, who slept in my bed with me in it. Oh yeah we ate and drank and made out like a couple of teenagers. Then she wore my clothes and they never looked so good before. I took her home we kissed again and yeah I’m definitely calling her ..._

 

Hell.to.the.no was Regina Mills going to unleash any of that information on her mother. As much as she loved her, Cora Mills had a PhD in meddling that rivalled Mary Margaret. Emma Swan was far to important to Regina to ever let that happen.

 

“That’s fine dear, I thought we could eat out in the garden it’s such a beautiful morning.”

“Henry help mama set up outside please grandma will be out with the food shortly.”

“K granma”

 

Henry carried a pitcher of apple juice, face scrunched up in concentration, while Regina followed behind with tableware and a platter of fresh fruit.

 

“Like this mijo”

“Henry can do it himself mama”

 

She tried not to laugh and carried on placing the settings, she knew he was watching and copying her but not wanting her to notice. Like every good mom she played along.

 

“See I told you!” he announced proudly.

 

His chest puffed out and his smile wide, he was still ‘toddler’ adorable but he was developing a sense of independence. That made Regina feel a little sad.

 

“Good work my darling, now go and wash your hands please.”

 

He leapt off the chair and raced toward the bathroom.

 

“And no running ..... the words died on her lips as he shot off out of sight.

 

The brunette headed back into the kitchen she washed her hands and took the pot of yoghurt from Cora as they both walked back out to the garden with breakfast.

 

“My tummy is very hungy granma” he was sitting and waiting patiently.

She laughed, “is that right mi amor.”

Cora began plating pancakes, yoghurt and fresh fruit on Henry’s plate

 

“Syrup please mama”

“Not too much mijo”

 

Quickly he swirled as much maple syrup over his pancakes before his mom could grab the bottle from his chubby little hands.

The morning was perfect, she couldn’t bring herself to correct him. The pass was not missed by Cora as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

As he did every time Cora cooked breakfast, Henry announced that she was the best cooker in the world after his mama.

The Mills women laughed.

 

The family ate with contentment. Henry, happy to gorge himself while Cora and Regina enjoyed breakfast at a more leisurely pace and talked about the week ahead.

 

“You’re looking quite radiant this morning dear .... it’s nice to see.”

Regina just smiled, “amazing what a good nights sleep can do for you.”

“Indeed” Cora was not convinced but it was better to let it go,

.... for now anyway.

 

“Juice please mama” he pushed his glass toward Regina who poured halfway.

Thank you for yummy breakfast granma.

“You’re welcome darling.”

 

 

The morning unfolded at a relaxed pace, nothing planned they were just going with the flow. So when Henry hauled his t-ball set from the garage his mom was happy to oblige.

For a little guy he was strong his batting stance perfect as he took a practice swing. Regina stood with her knees bent in a fielding stance.

With his mamas Phillies cap on his head he turned it back and narrowed his eyes as he swung.

The foam ball sailed through the air Cora clapped with pride as she watched her grandson move his chubby legs as fast as he could. Regina watched him, laughing with joy and pride as she held off fielding the ball.

  
She gave some mock commentary....

 

“A massive swing from Henry Mills as he advances on first, the crowd goes wild. Raaaaaa, rounding on second. Mills is on fire, he’s taking third now, oh my goodness .....Mills....”

 

The determination on his face was all Regina, he was tiring but he wasn’t going to let her takeaway his home run. As he hit third Regina grabbed the ball and mock ran to race him to the home base. Henry triumphantly slid into home practising his slide technique. Followed by his mom.

She dropped the ball and lifted him up into a loving kiss, as he squirmed and giggled.

“Granma did you see?”

“I did darling”

“Mama, I did a home run did you see me?That was the best one ever and I won mama.”

“You did slugger, what a swing!”

She put him down, and he beamed up at her, sweaty hands on her cheeks as he kissed her and whispered,

It always amused her when Henry whispered and thought he was actually being quiet.

 

“It’s alright mama, keep trying and you might win one day.”

Hearty laughter erupted from both women.

 

This little prince made life better for both of them he was pure love. He filled the void of grief and sadness for Cora, and bought overwhelming peace to Regina’s work heavy lifestyle.

Her mind drifted back to Emma, and her comment about young families buying and settling down in her neighbourhood. That comment did things to her, of all the things she truly longed for it was that. To settle with someone and raise Henry with the possibility of more children.

Mary-Margaret, Kathryn and Marian always went on about true love and that it was not only real but it was achievable to those that opened their hearts to it. Regina ever the cynic always scoffed at how absurd the idea was. True love was her and Henry she fiercely believed that, the fairytale romantic kind was exactly that .... a fairytale.

 

But then again maybe some fairytales belonged in the non-fiction section.

 

 

 

 


	6. Where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a man who is very important to Regina, and there’s trouble brewing on the business front. 
> 
> There’s also a little SwanQueen brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference:
> 
> Chica - girl or woman
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks a bunch for sticking with me, the chapters seem to be flowing quite nicely now. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I tend to edit on the run and may make minor adjustments to earlier chapters so the developing chapters are cohesive. 
> 
> The comments are really kind and I’m very grateful, I don’t mind some critical comments though especially with regard to writing.
> 
> Have a great week y’all.
> 
> Ana

Henry Mills slept soundly in his car seat as the pair made their way back to their downtown apartment. His adorable snore and pout made Regina chuckle whenever she caught glimpses of him the the rear view mirror. 

 

The drive to First Avenue gave her time to reflect on the weekend. She had not felt this happy in far too long. That afternoon her thoughts drifted to Emma, and she desperately wanted to be with her again. She thought about how easy it was to be in her company, the way she looked that morning nestled perfectly into her body. The way her body responded to her touch. 

As she pulled up to the softly lit entrance she stepped out of the car. Curtis Garcia, had been the doorman at the exclusive address for 28 years. For the 3 years Regina and Henry had been living there she fell in love with the beautiful man that reminded her of her father. The part African American, Puerto Rican man was so incredibly handsome. He had kind eyes and was articulately spoken and his manners impeccable. 

“Mija ....” his smile always made Regina melt just a little. 

Her tired sigh dissolved as the beautiful man greeted her with a hug. 

“Welcome home my girl” 

“It’s nice to be here”

“You look tired, you’ve been working too hard again” he scolded lightly

“I can say the same for you” she winked at him as she opened Henry’s door.

Her little man had not moved an inch and his snore had gotten louder. She ran her thumb across his cheek. 

“Mijo” she whispered

“We’re home .... 

Baby .....”

There was no waking Henry. 

She unbuckled him slung her hand bag over one shoulder as she carefully manoeuvred to lift him.

Curtis swiftly swooped in, 

“let me mija”

She tried to refuse but gently he pulled her back and lifted Henry without disturbing his sleep. Draped safely over his shoulder he cradled him protectively and placed his hand on the small of her back motioning her forward. 

“Albert, please see to Miss Mills car” 

The young porter smiled and tipped his hat to Regina. 

“Eden I’m going to escort the Mills family to the penthouse” 

The three women behind the expansive reception desk stood and moved to catch a glimpse of the little boy who stole the hearts of almost all the hotel staff. 

A collective hushed “aww ....” escaped their lips as Curtis lead Regina toward the private lift. 

The ride up stirred the slumbering prince his blinking eyes adjusted to the rolling scene of the Seattle skyline as they ascended in what Henry referred to as the Willy Wonka elevator.

He jerked his head up and back to find the smiling eyes of Curtis. 

He gazed at the man with a lazy smile before turning to see his mama.

Hello “granpa” he whispered, as his little fingers traced the subtle lines of his face. He had taken to calling Curtis that from the moment he could talk. He saw the man most days and Curtis spoiled him like a proud grandfather. 

“Hello mijo, it’s nice to have you and mama home, have you been well?”

“Si granpa, but Henry is very tired now”

The lift door chimed and opened to a broad entrance with warm up lighting from the cherrywood floor. Vivid pops of colour adorned the walls; photographs of the Seattle night sky, and moody images of wintery scenes across the lake front.

As the quiet beep and click unlocked the door Regina held it open as Curtis walked into the familiar space. His calming whispers to Henry kept him from stirring any further. Without an exchange of words he went straight to his room, pulled back the covers and lay him in bed. Sweeping his hair from his face as Regina removed his shirt, shorts, shoes and socks, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

A sleepy little yawn crept from his body. 

“Good night mijo, Curtis kissed him before turning to leave. Planting a soft kiss on Regina’s cheek”

“Sweet dreams mija”

“Thank you papa” the term of endearment had been easy to come to, he was everything she missed in her beloved father. Curtis’ presence was the unshakable grounding presence that only a father gave. The knowledge of Henry having such a figure is his life also filled her with a deep sense of gratitude and love for the man. 

As quietly as he slipped in he was gone leaving mother and son to the quiet of their home. 

Making quick work of tucking him in she looked at her watch surprised that it was only 8:05pm. Later than Henry’s usual bedtime but still early considering. She was tired but finally the chance to text or maybe even call Emma had presented itself. Hang on was it too soon for that, there was some sort of rule she was sure.

Regina decided on a quick shower first. The warm spray was instantly relaxing, she rolled her shoulders feeling the tension loosen. As she massaged the back of her neck she felt a delicious heat coiling in her belly. Images of her gorgeous blonde filled all her senses.

Breathing deeply she leaned back into the tiles needy hands crudely grabbing at her breasts. Her nipples were hard and sinfully sensitive. She ached to feel the blonde wrapped around her, to taste her skin. To feel Emma’s hands worshipping her.

The blaring ringing of her cell shattered her fantasy. 

She growled as she reluctantly turned the shower off.

Draping her body in a soft robe before answering her phone. 

~

 

“Regina, I’m so sorry to disturb your Sunday night but a rather important matter has come up, it needs your attention right away.”

She sighed, “god damn Gold, what is it now Kat?”

“He’s selling Regina, all four properties on Lower Fifth Ave. I didn’t hear it first hand it was Frederik, he was accidentally ‘CC’ ed’ into an email. We’ve saved the attachment and I’ve taken screen shots of the email thread. It’s happening this time.”

“That little imp! Kat I need you to clear my entire schedule tomorrow and Tuesday. Invite Robert and his team to the lodge. Lay it on thick, I want Mary Margaret there, Nicholas Montgomery, Mal and Ursula. I’ll inform my mother and bring Ursula up to speed myself.”

“Regina, are you certain this is the right approach?”

“The minute he see’s Cora, Nicholas and Mal ....” 

She was cut off, “I want my intentions to be crystal clear Kat, there’s no point pretending we don’t know. We need to be strong tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll get the ball rolling. I’ll see you bright and early. Would you like me to send a car for you and Cora or will you drive yourself.”

“I’ll drive but please ensure that everyone is there by 9:00 sharp. Schedule the meeting for 10:30 I want a thorough briefing before we go into battle.”

“Alright, I’ll send you the recent figures for month end, as well as some current market figures, you’ll find the file from Frederik attached.” Regina could hear the tell tale tapping of the keyboard, her phone vibrated soon after.

“I want to know about the blonde too Regina the one you invited up to the top deck.”

“Kathryn!” she hissed

Her friend scoffed, “don’t even Regina Mills I already know.”

“Now you don’t have to go over the figures with a fine tooth comb that’s for Mal and I to worry about, it’s simply an FYI.”

“Okay thank you Kat. See you in the morning.”

 

~

 

Robert Gold was her constant pain in the ass. He had reach in the business community and owned a third of the buildings in what was known as the golden triangle. The three blocks that made up the most vibrant exclusive club, restaurant and bar scene in Seattle. 

The building that housed Enigma (and her attached apartment affectionately referred to as the ‘Top deck’) and Blue Note the exclusive jazz and blues bar was one of his. Regina and made several generous offers over as many years to buy the building outright. For business and personal reasons but to also try and break the monopoly he had over herself and the other occupants of the building. Who were paying inflated leases and rents far exceeding the market. 

He was a greedy scheming little man with a appetite for striking questionable deals. Her ace in the hole was Cora, her mother was the most savvy business woman in the state. She had influence in all the right places and it didn’t hurt that Cora came from old money. She could pull big players in if she had to, in an effort to block the sale or she could drown him in policy and red tape for years . Between Cora, Nicholas and Mal she knew she had the most shrewd negotiators in the city. They could be ruthless or they could sweeten the pot a little when they needed to. 

She poured herself a glass of scotch and sipped, trying to calm her nerves. She needed a cool head for the impending showdown.

She knew there wasn’t a lot she could do right now but trust in her team. 

She shed her robe opting for a pair boy shorts and an oversized business shirt. She checked on Henry one last time before settling on the sofa. 

“Mom”

“Hello sweetheart, is everything okay?”

“It’s Robert Gold, Lower Fifth Ave, is going on the market.”

She could hear the annoyed huff in her mother’s voice Cora Mills detested Robert Gold. “Go on darling.”

They discussed the file Kathryn had sent her, which was a thread of communications with a developer and compliance reports. She informed Cora of the meeting and her intentions to try and block the sale. Cora had asked her to forward the email so she could look over the compliance reports. She had ‘people’ on the council that would be helpful in this particular area. 

 

“Have you contacted Nicholas and Mal?”

“Si, that’s been taken care of.”

“Good, well I’ll expect you at 8am dear. Get some sleep, I love you.”

“You too mom.”

 

-

 

She perused the figures and documents Kat had sent her while she phoned Ursula.

“Hey you, I’m so sorry I’m calling on a Sunday night”

“Nonsense what’s up chica?”

“I’ve received word that Gold is selling, the source is reliable.”

An irritated growl came from the Blue Note owner, “fuck, that sneaky little bastard! Is it just our building? I haven’t received any sort of correspondence”

“I know Urs, nor have I it’s not public knowledge yet.”

“It’s all four buildings from what I know. Look Urs we have to give it a crack. I’ve invited Gold and his team to a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning at the Mills lodge. I want you there and anyone you need to bring in. I’ve got my legal team and a few advisors. We need to bring a strong game tomorrow and I’m willing to put every resource I have into either blocking the sale or acquiring our building. 

“You’ll have my support Regina, my financial backing as well, whatever you need it’s yours”

“Thank you so much Ursula! I’ll forward you some figures to peruse and the details for the meeting. Your support means so much to me. I’ll see you in the morning, and I know it’s hard but try not to worry okay.”

“Alright. Same goes for you too, and thank you for fighting for us Regina.”

“You’re welcome Urs goodnight”

“Night sugar.”

 

~

 

In the space of an hour her blissful Sunday had turned into a Gold shape fucking headache, drinking on a Sunday night was never a good idea but one more wouldn’t hurt. 

The scotch was smooth and the lingering heat was all the encouragement she needed.

-

-

-

“Hi ....

Emma,” her voice trembled with nervous energy, she scolded herself internally. She was never the nervous type. 

“Regina .... hey beautiful,” the smile on Emma Swans was blinding, her obvious enthusiasm at hearing the brunettes voice was like a wave of calm over Regina. 

“God its so good to hear your voice, I’ve been thinking about you all day and hoping you would call”

The brunette basked in the sincerity of her words. 

“I just needed to hear your voice, I’m sorry it’s late though.”

“Hey, what’s going on, what can I do. You sound worried?”

“This evenings been a little stressful, nothing I can’t handle though”

“Work?”

“Yes, but we’ll get there eventually”

“Ok, I’m not totally convinced but I’m going to leave the ball in your court. So tell me about your day, how’s the little man?”

“We had a great day, breakfast was lovely. Henry and I played ball, he was so cute Emma and he’s got a swing on him too. A very proud mama moment for me” she laughed at the memory. 

“We baked cookies then we both fell asleep while reading one of his books. Mom Henry and I ended up at Union Park for dinner”. 

She was rambling now because she was nervous. Her mind was screaming at her to just bite the bullet and ask the blonde to come over. 

“So that’s a regular Sunday for the Mills huh? How does a girl get an invite? She joked trying to dispel the nervous energy coming from the Latina.

“I’m glad you had a great day with your little man, now tell me what’s really going on and what I can do?”

It was a barely there whisper but the blonde heard every word 

“Stay with me tonight”

-

-

 

“Emma?”

“I’m here babe .... are you sure, what about Henry?”

-

-

“Regina”

“I’m sorry.... forget I even mentioned it”

“Are you saying you don’t want me there? 'cause I was mentally packing an overnight bag“

The school girl smile on Regina’s face said it all, “I do want you Emma, I just .... I don’t want to put pressure on you with my being all clingy”

“Because inviting you to sleep with me in your bed and wrapping myself around you is totally normal and not at all clingy”

“Emma, you were upset and that was about a real moment of grief of missing a loved one. That wasn’t clingy that was about comfort”

“I’m packing a bag, and I can be there in 10, any objections cos this is all me Regina I want to be where you are”

“Okay good, I’ll see you soon”

“Need me to pick anything up?”

“No thank you.”

 

The minute she ended the call Regina Mills got up and paced nervously, second guessing herself then again trying to talk herself around. She finished the last mouthful of scotch and looked out over the city, that always looked so magical at night. 

Heading back into her bedroom she decided put on a pair of silk pyjamas and brushed her teeth. 

As she flicked through her record collection her cell rang again.

“Hello,”

“Hey I’m just out front, so should I walk-in through the club or should I drive down into the basement?”

 

The laughter that came from the brunette confused her, “Emma, I’m so sorry I totally forgot. We’re not there - at the club. Our full time residence is at the Royal Crown Suites on First Ave, do you know the place?”

“Ah .... you mean the hotel?”

“Yes, that’s the one”

“You live in a fancy ass hotel Miss Mills?” the amusement in her voice was clear

The husky laugh almost reduced the blonde to a horny mess.

“The top floor is our apartment, come through the lobby, I’ll inform the front desk of your arrival. Someone will bring you up”

“You’re full of surprises Mills”

“You have no idea Miss Swan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terms of reference:
> 
> These have been used in previous chapters. 
> 
> Mijo - son/grandson  
> Mija - daughter  
> Si - yes


	7. Penny for your thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dash of Ruby Lucas, a whole lot of Rufus and a truck load of retrospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter in effort to get to know Emma a little more. 
> 
> ~
> 
> I'm still invested in this fic, but have recently returned to work after 6 months of maternity leave, let me tell you the back to work blues and separation anxiety are real.... sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me though, you're appreciated.
> 
> Ana

 

 

 

Emma Swan landed with a thump on her bed. A mile wide smile and a heady feeling of something she had not felt in years. The last 24 hours had been like a dream.

 

Those lips, those full, soft lips that tasted of cherry flavoured sin. She touched hers as if to feel the remnants of the queen, just then she realised the collar of the queens denim jacket carried her scent. It was an exotic warm scent that had subtle floral notes it surrounded her like a lover's body, a little taste of forever, she thought. Emma was determined to taste those lips again and to steep her body in the scent that was all Regina.

 

The chime of her phone indicated a new text. It was most likely Ruby Lucas, the redhead  was everything Emma was not and Emma loved that about her. She was the sister she always wanted. Always had her back, never judged, a straight shooter and she was never shy about calling Emma out.

 

She reached into the pocket of her jeans,

 

**Ruby: someone got laid!!!**

 

**Emma rolled her eyes, and chuckled,**

 

**Emma: who?**

 

**Ruby: don’t play with me Swan! I know you didn’t make it home last night**

 

**Emma: I have no idea what you’re talking about.**

 

**Ruby: too late …. I saw that kid walking Rufus already**

 

 **Emma: of course you did ….**  


**Ruby: comin’ over with coffee**

 

 **Emma: and my usual with extra bacon please**  


**Ruby: wow got laid, but no breakfast huh? ….haha**

**  
Emma: quit it red!**

 

**Ruby: be there in 15 and you’re going to tell me every filthy detail.**

  


The blonde hauled herself up with a huff. She flicked off a short text to Sammy to let him know she was home.

 

She didn’t want to change but she also could not deal with Ruby Lucas noticing she was not wearing her own clothes, on top of the interrogation she would no doubt receive upon her arrival.

 

Moments later the tell tale skittering of paws could be heard from the hall she opened her apartment door and was greeted by Rufus and Sammy,

 

“Sammy!”

 

She ruffled his dirty blonde hair

 

“sup Em …. so he’s had breakfast, I did it just right half wet food half dry.” she smiled at him,

 

“Good man”  
  
“We went for a long walk around the park too, so he’s probably a little thirsty now.”

 

Rufus nuzzled into her, tail wagging happily.

 

She knelt down and scratched his head and gave him a loving belly rub, while Sammy headed for the door,

 

“Laters Em,”

 

“Wait a sec bud,” she went back into her bedroom and grabbed $20 from her wallet.

 

“Here you go, I appreciate you looking after Rufus and taking him out for his morning run”

 

“can’t take that”

 

“Course you can, put it towards that new bike you’ve been saving for …. come on kid, I want you to have it”

 

She shoved it into the pocket of his hoody and winked. She held her fist out, he smiled and met it with his own.

 

He gave Rufus a firm rub along his back, unclipped his lead and hung it behind the door.  
  
“Better go”, he mumbled to himself, “laters.”   
  
“Laters kid.”

  
  


~

  
  
  


“Honey I’m home,” came the sing song voice of her best friend.

 

Rufus barked and sat beaming at the new comer, “hey handsome,” she set the takeout bags and coffee on the counter before giving Rufus a cuddle. His tail wagged furiously as Ruby fussed over him.

 

“You big baby, did you miss your favourite aunt? Has mommy been neglecting you?”

 

She pulled a bear claw from one of the bags and put it in his bowl.

 

Rufus sat watching his mom and waiting for her to invite him to eat his treat.

 

“Go ahead,” within seconds he was devouring his sweet treat.

 

“Like mother like son” Ruby chuckled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emma grabbed the plates and cutlery making short work of serving breakfast. A side of caramelised bananas, crispy bacon and maple syrup for herself while Ruby had a side of fresh berries and yogurt.

 

“So good,” the blonde hummed in approval

  
“So spill already,”

 

“Nothing happened, that’s it”

 

“Don’t bullshit me”

 

“Seriously, nothing happened...not like that anyway”

 

“What the fuck! you mean you didn’t even get a lil bit dirty”

 

“No”, it was a little lie she didn’t need to know about the hot makeout session or the fact that they slept in the same bed.

 

“You used to have game dude,”

 

Emma barked with laughter, “look Rubes I never thanked you for yesterday the three of you made the whole day so special and last night that just was …. wow! I love you three, I really do” ... she reached across the table and squeezed Rubys hand, “but you…. you’re my girl!”

 

“For life! don’t ever forget it!” they both smiled while Red raised her coffee in mock salute.

 

“So the queen huh? Damn that woman is LIT! When I met her of course I could see how beautiful she is but last night …… fuck! I think even the straight girls would have been all up in it!” The blonde just rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s true even Zee admitted the whole thing was a complete turn on, and you know how horny she is for Walsh. Please tell me you managed to have a drink at least?”

 

“Yeah we did and we grabbed a bite to eat, it was nice…. we talked a lot.”   


“What so you weren’t into her?”

 

She tilted her head and looked pointedly at her friend, “of course I’m into her, I was into her the second I saw her but I’m not 18 Red, I don’t get down like that. ‘One nights’ haven’t been my thing in years! But it felt good to talk, and she was so easy to talk to, it felt good to be in her company. We talked and fell asleep.”

 

The blonde sat there chewing the last piece of bacon.

 

Ruby just stared dumbfounded, ‘“you fell asleep, where? I can’t fucking believe you get a woman as hot as the queen alone and you fall asleep, and she did too that’s just ….” she couldn’t contain her laughter it was ridiculous!

 

“Look,  I know I’ve been hard to be around but talking to someone who I felt alarmingly comfortable with considering the circumstances, was just…. ” ,she took a shuddering breath and sighed, “it was like the the heaviness dissipated, she didn’t judge, didn’t try to psychoanalyze me or pack me into neat little boxes…., the comfort of having someone know you in that moment and the experience being completely new, it helps. You’re not so guarded because they have no expectations of you, you’re just two people talking.”

 

Rubys expression was so soft and sincere, her eyes were glassy with tears. Emma realised she had been rambling and panicked slightly because she didn’t mean to disclose as much as she did.

 

“ ahh yeah so, that’s it and somewhere along the way we fell asleep. I woke up on the couch, I had a blanket on me and my head was on a pillow, and no we didn’t share the couch she obviously made her way to her own bed.”

 

The blonde was then horrified at how smoothly she lied.

 

“We had coffee then she drove me home, oh, she has a son his name is Henry and he's almost 4, everytime she talked about him she radiated.” Her forlorn sigh made her friend smirk.

 

“You’re in trouble Swan if just talking did that to you.”

 

“Did what?” 

  
“That lovesick puppy dog look, …..but Em you haven’t looked this peaceful in a very long time.”   
  
The blondes sheepish laugh was enough for Red to stand up and hug her friend. The storm cloud she had been living under had finally lifted and it seemed her friend was finally enjoying a little bit of light. Finally.

 

“Love you,” she mumbled into the mess of golden curls

 

“Love you too, thank you for breakfast”

 

“Anytime”

  


Ruby gave Rufus the last pancake and rinsed the plates and cutlery before stacking them into the dishwasher. She gave Rufus a goodbye cuddle and kissed Emma on the forehead..

 

“I’m happy for you Em, see you tonight at Zee’s usual time” and then she was out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day was beautiful and simple, and filled with thoughts of Regina. The magnificent woman who was so enchanting but so very real. Emma wanted to learn her, see more of that passion so evident in the way she spoke. Emma Swan wanted Regina Mills.

 

She busied herself with spring cleaning her apartment, she wasn’t the overly meticulous type but she was neat and minimal by nature. She put on some Miles Davis opened the windows and went to work stripping the linen from her bed and the guest bed. She started dishwasher, and washer, put clean linen on both beds before hoovering and washing the hardwood floor, Rufus supervising her every task.

 

His whining told her he needed some fresh air and so did she. Flushed and sweaty she showered first. Clad in a pair of loose grey sweatpants that sat low on her hips, she pulled on the borrowed white henley. She spent a little longer towel drying her hair before running serum through the damp locks, opting to leave it out for a change. Finishing off her casual look with her favourite black gazelles and the queens denim jacket that licked her neck with that sweet warm fragrance that was all Regina. She smiled at her reflection, pocketing her phone and wallet, clipped on his lead and they were out the door.

 

The walk along the avenue was splendid with cherry trees in bloom and brilliant pops of colour flanking the stoops of almost every brownstone. Rufus kept in step with her, stopping to occasionally sniff the air.

 

An unusual mix of German Shepherd and Collie he was an absolute stud! He had the height and bulk of a german shepherd but the rest of him was all collie, a rich deep chestnut coat a prominent white crest from beneath his jaw that ran the length of his chest and belly, and those floppy ears that stood to attention when alert.

  


He was her saviour!

 

_Six months new on the force, she and her partner attended a callout to a domestic incident. They found a drug induced lunatic holding his wife and young son at gunpoint. Both officers drew their weapons while Emma proceeded to talk him down - text book. Coaxing him out of the small lounge, and out into the buildings corridor. Confident by now that her partner had called for backup ensuring that duo were safe somewhere in the confines of the apartment._

_The air in the corridor was thick and dead still, his blue eyes were like iron on hers. Her heart hammered in her chest as she continued to try and talk him down, she kept her voice low and steady._

 

_“You don’t want to do this…. We can both walk away, put down your weapon”_

 

_his laugh was disturbing, he was so fried that he was beyond the point of reason._

_  
_ _“You saved them but who will save you?” his mocking voice shrilled and echoed through the empty space._

 

_The telltale slide and click of doors being locked could be heard along the 30 metre stretch of corridor._

 

_Until he cocked his weapon and then her ears filled with the rush of blood racing through her body. A mass of brown fur launched across her line of sight....the booming sound of the first shot then a second, neither came from her weapon.  Instinctively she dived low and away, her weapon had failed - the chamber jammed, it all seemed to unfold in slow motion. Then the scene speed up again, there was a crashing sound and her partners piercing voice, and a murmuring yelp from a heap of dirty brown fur._

 

_When the scene was cleared and the mother and son checked over by paramedics she swept the third floor. Knocking on several doors in an effort to find his owners the only response she got was that he was a stray that slept in the stairwell when it got too cold, some of the residents on the third floor had taken to leaving him food and a few old blankets to bed down on. She wrapped her jacket around him and gentley craddled him into her arms and carried him down the three flights to their squad car.She was still buzzing with adrenaline but the gravity of the moment hit her square in the chest and she sobbed quietly. She thanked him and kissed the top of his head. He murmured in discomfort - having sustained minor injuries from being thrown visciously across the hall by the gunman._

  
  


She rarely thought about that incident, but then there were moments when Rufus looked at her and all she saw was the scruffy little heap that saved her life that night. The only soul she deemed worthy of the title saviour. 

 

-

 

-

  
  
Their days were usually spent together. He flanked Emma on patrol. She and her current partner worked well together, respected one another but he was still a rookie, quick tempered and often escalated situations needlessly. It was in those moments that Rufus was worth his weight in gold his presence often diffused things, before it became a shit show. She put Rufus through the official training schedule with the Seattle K9 unit, he later became the first squad dog to be appointed to general duty. His temperament meant he could interact with children and the general public in a non threatening manner or on command from Emma he could adopt a more imposing posture, which worked in the departments favour. It seemed people in general were more partial to a furry four legged officer, which made them more receptive to the human ones.

  
  


Nearly 9 years of service, she had seen it all, had too many close calls and had dragged her ass up off the pavement more times than she cared to remember. As much as she loved her job it had been the uniform that eventually choked the life out of her relationship with Lily (Lilith). The woman that eventually tamed her wayward non-committal lifestyle for something a little more steady and sure. With that came the apartment, mundane things like furniture. Never in her life had Emma Swan owned furniture beyond a bed and a fridge. Even Neal had teased her relentlessly about the fact that she still had clothes in boxes.

 

Boxes - she lived in boxes they were easy and could be shoved in the back of her bug.   
  
_Lilith was fire and fury, a gentle breeze as well as an anchor in the storm. Emma wasn’t looking for a relationship until she became involved with the Fremont Rec Centre youth program. The edgey yet beautiful co-ordinator had a gift with kids. Emma found that out at an open day community cookout. The department had a few uniforms there supporting the event. Emma had shed her PD standard issue shirt and stood over the grill in a tight white tank top. Oblivious to the appreciative looks and secret stares, as she flipped burgers methodically. Distracted by a ball game at the nearby court she was greeted by a riot of laughter, as a beautiful figure swept across the court with child giggling in her arms. Rufus gave playful chase as the figure that captured her full attention hoisted the little girl into the air so she could shoot a basket while the other kids bombarded the duo. There was cheering and then there were grey eyes landing on hers, then a wave and smile from the raven haired beauty._

_Neal, nudged her. “Maybe you should take a few burgers over there Em, she looks like she could use something cold too”_

_“Yeah, good thinking kid, do you mind watching this for a bit?”_

_“I got this, you go, you need a break anyway.”_

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” you could not mistake the lilt and crisp english accent of Zelena Green.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Spaghetti and Sunday night football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little friendly wisdom. Sunday night at the Greens - Zelena's crazy, beautiful little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this and adore the Green family.
> 
> Again many thanks.
> 
> Ana.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Penny for your thoughts,”you could not mistake the lilt and crisp english accent of Zelena Green._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Zee, you caught me off guard for a moment”,

 

Emma gave her a hug before moving along the bench seat to make space for her friend.

 

“Everything okay saviour, you looked pretty intense sitting there?”

 

“Yeah, just one of those days you know, the past bubbles up to the surface sometimes, where’s Walsh and the kids?”

 

She pointed toward the fountain where Rufus was chasing Walsh who had Jasper hoisted up on his shoulders while Victoria giggled trying to keep up with Rufus.

 

“I heard you had a good night on top of all that sexy dancing,” she winked and squeezed Emma’s hand, “I’m really glad that happened for you Em.”

 

Her blonde head just bobbed in agreement.

 

“I don’t understand any of it Zee but last night I found me again, but now it just feels like six degrees of mcdreamy. I mean lightning doesn’t strike twice”

 

“You know Lilith isn’t your last right? That season of your life was good for you Em, you needed her in your life at the time.

 

She held a finger up ….. “But…... to each a season, and I know even as much as it hurt you, you would not begrudge Lilith the happiness she has right now. If she were here Em” she looked pointedly at the blonde. “She would be pushing you toward this thing you’ve found with whats her face.”

 

Emma erupted with laughter, “Regina, her name is Regina Zee.”

 

“Just let it go, the past bubbles up as a wee reminder that we need to reconcile things usually within ourselves, cut the metaphorical binds as it were.”  


“I don’t want to pursue something I’ll just fuck up, Zee.”

 

“Stop projecting, the past is DONE, over, finished …. If this Regina is as great as Ruby made her sound, she doesn’t deserve be on the back foot before you even take the first step together. Emma Swan you and wonder dog over there are the bravest souls I know, be brave Em, just take the first step.”

 

 

-

 

-

A petite little girl came charging toward her. Flowing sandy locks streaming behind her.

 

“Aunt Em, Victoria plopped herself into the blondes lap, while Walsh, Jasper and Rufus came to join in the gathering.

 

“Hi pretty girl,” she peppered kisses all over her face. Victoria squirmed and giggled. “Hey J, Walsh,” Walsh gave a curt nod and smile before flipping Jasper off his shoulders into his mothers arms, “Hi Aunt Em", he leaned over and landed a kiss on her cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Coming tonight Swan? The Seahawks are playing the Raiders it’ll be a good game.”

 

“Is the sky blue? Of course I’ll be there!”

 

“Seahawks for life!” Jasper, Walsh and Emma cried out. Before they chanted their ridiculous game mantra.

 

Zelena stood and grabbed her daughters hand, “lets go sweetpea, leave these barbarians to it.

 

“you know you love us” the blonde teased

 

The firey red head simply scoffed and walked away leaving the Green boys in her wake.

 

“Better not keep mommy waiting dad.” Emma lifted Jasper up onto Walsh’ shoulders

 

“Catch you two later” Walsh gave her a wink.

 

“Bye Aunt Em, bye Rufus.”

  
  


The day had crept up on her, it was well after 3pm when the pair walked into their apartment.

 

Zelena’s words sat firmly in her mind, that woman could sass the shit out of anyone but Zelena Green always made sense.

 

Regina, invigorated her and terrified her at the same time. She had breached all her walls and Emma had practically rolled out the red carpet. What scared her more than fucking it up was fucking it up with Regina. She had mourned at the collapse of her relationship with Lily, and as brave as her friends claimed her to be she wasn’t sure she could go through that again.

 

She checked her phone for the umpteenth time. Nothing. It was unreasonable to feel disappointed, even she knew the two day rule. Besides Regina was spending her day with Henry, she was a devoted and busy mom.

 

She flopped back on the her bed, pulled the denim collar to her nose and inhaled, eventually drifting off to sleep with images of the cherry flavoured lips on hers.

 

Her conscious mind wasn’t aware of her laboured breathing or the fact that she was stretched across her bed fingers lazily grazing the waist of her underwear. She ran her fingers over the lace boy shorts, throbbing and pulsing beneath the touch. She was slick and she clenched pleasurably with each pass over the fabric.

 

She rocked hungrily into the touch longing for more. Within seconds her sweats and panties were discarded. She moaned, as her thumb brushed her clit, feeling the warm seeping of arousal trickle from her cunt. Her nipples strained against the matching lace bra, the painful yet sweet tightening of her areola made her whine in delight.

 

Spread wide with her knees slightly bent she pushed into herself with two fingers. There was no tentative strokes just sure deep firm need! The heel of her palm hitting her clit deliciously on each ascent. Her moans became ragged and long as she continued to chase release, while her left hand tweaked and twisted her nipple. Both actions causing her rocking to become erratic as her body burned, and the tension coiled in her core. She added a third finger stretching herself while her left hand tapped teasingly on her clit. Before long fingers worked the bud over furiously alternating between tight circles and flicks, the firm presses that made her body go slack and tremble. Minutes later she came with Reginas name falling from her lips.

  
  
-  


-

-

 

The old school super mario brothers ringtone pulled her from sleep. She reached blindly for her cell,

 

“Hey”

 

“Need a ride?”

 

“Nah I’m good Rubes, I’m gonna grab a quick shower first, meet you there”

 

“K, see ya soon babe.”

  


She sighed and rolled off the bed, picking up her sweats and panties, she tossed them into the laundry hamper. Everything else but the jacket made it into the hamper. She hung the jacket and stowed it with sea of dark navy blue Seattle PD shirts.

 

The first thing she noticed before stepping into the shower was how wet she was, still. The smell of sex clung to her body and for a second she felt like a creep getting off while wearing Reginas clothes.

The cascading heat felt heavenly on her back and shoulders, as she worked the body wash into her neck and arms. The subtle hit of cocoa and vanilla penetrated her skin while calming her senses.

 

 

She smiled to herself as she remembered the kiss in the car.

  


 

 

She walked into the lounge to find Rufus sleeping by the large sash window soaking up the last rays of the afternoon sun. She crouched down and rubbed the length of his back. He stirred and stretched. He watched her prepare the rice and vegetable mix into his wet food. 

 

Once she set his bowl down, she waited a beat before giving the command.

 

-

-

 

She stuffed a six pack of bud a bottle of the red wine she knew Zelena loved, two bags of doritos and cheez puffs into a bag.

 

As she drove to Zelenas she couldn’t help but laugh, she was in a good place. Had her main man right beside her, wonderful friends and a queen who wanted to take her on a date. Yeah life was pretty fucking sweet, so she might as well go with the flow.

 

Greeted by the usual ruckus of the Green household she and Rufus made their way inside the restored victorian home. She could hear Jasper terrorising his sister while Zelena threatened him with time out. The chatter of Belle and Ruby was faint but always present. Emma loved everything about the Green home. The immediate warmth she felt once she stepped inside. It was grand and rather ornate but very homely. Maybe it was because it was a house that was always filled with laughter. There were books and toys littered all over the expensive hardwood floors. A basket of folded laundry often sat on the bottom stair waiting to be carried upstairs; Walsh’ hipster Italian push bike that they all teased him about was propped up against a wall. She perused the wall of fame, that proudly displayed the children’s art work.

 

The thundering steps of Walsh in his Seahawks jersey coming down the stairs made her grin like a fool.

 

“You bought a new jersey”

 

“That witch threw out my old one, when I refused to wash it. Hasselbeck, Robinson and Jones signed that jersey it was priceless.”

 

  
“I can hear you darling,”

 

“Good! you witch” he hissed.

 

Though she would have been pissed if she owned that jersey she couldn’t help the restrained laughter that spluttered from her mouth.

 

He glared at her, “I know you’re one of them but I expect a little solidarity as a fellow fan.”

 

She simply patted him on the back.

 

Emma grabbed Jasper from Zelena who was keeping him from further tormenting his sister while stirring the meat sauce, Belle and Ruby distracted Victoria with a game of go fish.

 

Thank you she mouthed, then she brought the spoon to her lips to check for seasoning. She plucked a strand of spaghetti and held it to her husband's lips, he winked and inhaled, chewing the pasta to ensure it was al dente, “it’s perfect babe." he kissed her lips tasting the hint of meat sauce on her lips, "that's perfect too."

He playfully squeezed her ass, while she laughed and swatted his hand away.

 

"Get a room," the blonde teased, "yeah get a room" Jasper mimicked his Aunt. She swiftly put her hand over his mouth and offered a sheepish sorry.

 

Jasper wiggled in Emma’s arms wanting to play with Rufus all thought of tormenting his sister long gone.

.

 

.

 

.

  


They were a well oiled machine. The lot of them - a hodge podge family.

 

Belle took the kids to wash up, Emma opened the wine. Ruby dressed and tossed the salad while Walsh pulled the garlic bread from the oven. They all set the table before sitting down to the most non traditional family meal. _Family._

Victoria nestled between Belle and Ruby while Jasper sat on the other side between Emma and his mother. While Rufus lay at her feet.

 

The room filled with banter. Zelena and Walsh providing a wealth of entertainment with their bickering and her sass. Jaspers sudden declaration of wanting to fart as loud as daddy does, while Ruby reached over and high fived him across the table. Belle scolding her for encouraging his inappropriate table talk. While Zelena continued to get sizzled on wine. Walsh clinked his bottle with hers before taking a swig.

 

Soon enough they were watching the game. The kids in their Seahawks onesies Emma had bought to piss Zelena off. It worked.

 

Zelena hated football, but secretly loved it when Walsh got riled up, causing the veins to ripple along his arms and neck. Ruby liked to perv on the players even in front of Belle. Belle didn’t care she often ended up cuddling with Victoria. While Jasper always sat with “his Emma” cheering and repeating every insult his father hurled at the television. Prompting Zelena to hiss scolding remarks at her husband.

 

Belle had slipped out of the room carrying a sleeping princess while Emma followed suit hauling Jasper up stairs. Once they were both tucked in they crept back downstairs.

 

“They both made a beeline for the kitchen, Ruby was making tea.

 

“You two in?” she asked

 

“Yes please love,” Belle reached for an extra teacup and saucer and placed it in front of her girlfriend.

 

“What about you Em?”

 

“I’m good Rubes”, she knelt down and stroked Rufus. “We might get going soon anyway.”

 

Zelena joined them around the kitchen island. Ruby gently pushed the cup of earl grey tea toward the pom. While Belle eloquently sipped from her cup.

 

Ruby kissed the blonde goodnight.

Belle and Zee walked her and Rufus to the front porch. Belle kissed her cheek and gave her a warm hug,

 

She leaned in close and whispered, “thirty looks really good on you Em, drive safely, we'll see you on Wednesday.”

 

She turned on her heel and went back in to join Ruby and Walsh.

 

The blonde hugged Zelena, longer than usual. Tonight had been a typical Sunday night for them but it was eye opening for Emma. Zelena and Walsh and their crazy beautiful family represented what she really wanted in life. She hoped like hell that her version wasn’t as crazy as theirs but if it were even half as beautiful as the Greens, _inside and out,_ she would be over the moon.

 

“You have a beautiful family Zee” her voice broke with emotion.

 

“Hey what’s wrong doll?” bright blue eyes bore into hers

 

“Nothing it’s just you and your family Zee, I love you guys, and I’m grateful.”

 

Zelena smiled, reassured that the emotion was coming from a good place.

 

She kissed the top of her head and kissed Rufus good night as well, while shoving containers of left overs into her arms.

 

Emma huffed, “Zee”

 

“Hush, you can’t live off bearclaws and fruitloops”

 

“Thank you”

 

“You’re welcome and we do too you know …. Walsh the kids and I, we love you!” Emma just stared,

 

“now don’t forget what I said at the park, be brave and take the first step, now get off my porch, I can hear the value of my house dropping by the second.”

  
  


-

  


-

  


-

  
  
  


As she closed her apartment door, her phone rang.

 

She looked at it not recognising the number …. _surely not it couldn’t be, could it be?_

 

She answered the call, before she could say a word that voice broke the anticipation.

 

“Hi ……

 

Emma”

 

Regina Mills broke the two day rule.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. To hell with the two day rule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view from the 15th floor is quite divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny24 - your words of encouragment fueled my pen.  
> Thank you my friend. 
> 
> Ana.

 

 

The ridiculous grin the blonde wore was a fusing of bravado, nerves, and a whole lot of giddy excitement. 

  
  


She paced while nervously ranting to Rufus who, gave her a questioning head tilt before flopping into his bed for the night. 

  
  


She opened the hallway closet and pulled out an overnight bag, throwing it on the bed. She rifled through a draw and found a lace bra and thong set she had not yet worn. She bought the set on a whim when she had  _ almost  _ gone on a blind date that Ruby and Belle had setup. Extravagance wasn’t usually her thing but if she were completely honest she wouldn’t mind if Regina walked in on her in those.

 

She then scoured her dresser for the only pair of pyjamas bottoms she owned and a couple crisp white tank tops and black  dress socks. As an afterthought she threw a Seattle PD hoody in the bag too. She scanned the bathroom vanity for her favourite fragrance, antiperspirant, moisturiser, conditioning serum, a new toothbrush followed by her minimal makeup regime which consisted of four items. She fished out her makeup bag from beneath the cabinet and carefully placed each item into separate pockets. She took a steadying breath … _ this is really happening _ . Taking in her appearance, her eyes had a sparkle that had not been there before, the colour in her cheeks had returned and for the first time in a while she didn’t mind the person looking back at her.

 

She reached into her wardrobe and grabbed a set of sharply pressed blues and garment bag.

 

A cheeky smile fell upon her face, she eyed  _ that jacket _ it had become her favourite thing. She shrugged it on over the soft grey cashmere sweater, and sighed as the lingering fragrance of Regina Mills kissed her neck. 

 

She turned out the lights as she made her way to the front door, pulling a pair of shiny black combat boots from the coat closet, she put them into a separate shoe bag before stowing them in her overnight.

 

“See you in the morning bud.”

 

Rufus acknowledged her briefly before going back to sleep, as she slipped out of the apartment.

  
-

 

Emma Swan whistled as she walked to her bug catching herself in the moment she laughed out loud. Hung her blues on the hand hold and placed her bag on the passenger seat.

 

She drove through main and even on a Sunday night the energy was buzzing. Kids playing late night ball at the rec, 20 somethings drinking coffee and chat snapping or whatever the hell it was called, and here she was Emma Swan headed downtown for a ….?  _ No it wasn’t a booty call _ ,  _ geez Swan what are you 15,  _ she chastised. Regina wasn’t the booty call type, what was it then? Was it ‘stay with me’ in my apartment but in another room or was it ‘stay with me’. It made her feel a little uneasy but she was all in, whatever Regina needed she was willing to give it to her. 

 

The familiar lights of Lower Fifth Ave could be seen in the distance. No matter how many times she saw the city, the night lights always added a hint of spice and magic to the air that stirred her soul. 

 

She approached the exclusive stretch and scanned the area, as always Lower Fifth was brimming. Long queues outside clubs, diners littered both sides of the street partaking in cuisine from all corners of the earth. Hipster dudes and their beards who always seemed to be flanked by beautiful women, she would never understand that. The steady thud of drum and bass, competing with the drawl of trumpet and bluesy riffs. That was the heartbeat of Lower Fifth. 

She spied a parking space opposite Enigma, she flicked her turn signal and swooped in. Once she cut the engine she hit the call button….

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

_ “You live in a fancy ass hotel Mills?” _

  
  


This woman _.... damn she was most definitely full of surprises,_  she mused.

She took a left at the top of the Avenue, onto Emerald Drive. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the lights to turn green. She had a flutter of nerves in her belly as she drew nearer to her destination. As she rounded on First, she could see the sweeping curve of the grand entrance ahead. She rolled to a complete stop and observed the softly lit lobby, a slow deep breath to compose herself before the gentle tickle of the cool night air hit her face as she swung her door open.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you there”

 

Warm brown eyes met hers, 

 

“It’s quite alright,” his smile was quite beautiful, he tipped his hat, “welcome to The Royal Crown Suites, my name is Curtis.”

 

“Curtis,” she extended her hand to him, he happily obliged removing his glove before firmly shaking hers, “Emma, it's nice to meet you sir.”

 

He let out a deep chuckle, “it is good to see good old fashioned manners still mean something” she could not help but look fondly upon this man , there was something very mesmerising about him. 

 

“The pleasure is mine Miss?”

 

“Swan, Emma Swan sir” 

 

“Welcome Miss Swan, and please do call me Curtis.” 

 

“Only if you’ll call me Emma?” 

 

“Certainly Emma, now may I assist you with your bags?”

 

“Thank you for asking but I can manage,” he gave her a gracious nod as she reached across to the passenger side to retrieve her things.

  
  


She stood nervously, with her bags over her shoulder.

 

“Go on in Emma, Albert will take care of your car. Curtis mentioned something to Albert, she couldn’t quite make out.  He stood beside the blonde and put a gentle hand on her back, “do you see the lovely lady at the end of the desk there?” Emma nodded, “that’s Eden she’ll see to it that you’re taken care of.”

 

The sigh of relief dissipated the nerves, “thank you so much Curtis, she turned to Albert, “easy on the clutch she might be old but she’s a classic and needs a little cushion into second,” he simply smiled and nodded before settling behind the wheel.

 

Curtis lead Emma to the lobby, “enjoy your stay Emma,”

 

“Thank you Curtis I will, and thank you for the warm welcome, you are a true gentleman.”

 

The lobby was opulent, there was live jazz in the background the soft lull of piano keys. She approached the front desk and took deep breaths to still the butterflies.

 

“Good evening and welcome to The Royal Crown Suites, my name is Eden,”

 

“Hey Eden, Curtis said you were lovely,” the young girl blushed at the ease of the compliment, “my name is Emma, Miss Mills is expecting me.”

 

The playful look Eden gave her, indicated that Regina had followed through and informed the front desk.

 

“Indeed she is Miss Swan, I’ll escort you” she joined Emma and led her to the private lift. 

 

Eden could tell she was taken with the hotel surroundings and the rolling view as they rode the 15 floors to the penthouse. 

 

“The view is quite something, its never gets old seeing it like this”

 

“It really is breathtaking,” 

 

“Here we are,” Eden stepped into the foyer and waited for the blonde to follow. 

 

“She handed the blonde a key card, “this card will allow you access to Miss Mills parking garage on B2, it is private so you cannot access it without the card.  You will find your car there and your keys will be sent up to shortly. This drop box here, is where your keys will be deposited you can collect your keys from inside the penthouse.” She gave Emma a smile, “welcome and enjoy your stay Miss Swan.”

  
  


Regina had been watching the monitor from her kitchen anticipating Emma’s arrival. She had stared at the blonde once they emerged from the lift. She noticed her casual ensemble of white slim fitted slacks and the grey sweater that sat beneath her vintage wrangler jacket.The fact that Emma had chosen to wear her jacket made her feel rather smitten. Brown eyes swept over her form, Emma Swan was an effortless beauty, casual and slightly clumsy but so enticing. She could see Emma listening to whatever it was Eden was saying, she nodded and smiled as she accepted the card. 

 

Any minute now she was going to knock. She took a deep breath and willed herself to act natural, on the other side of that door a clumsy blonde was doing the exact same thing.

  
  


Then there it were three soft knocks.

  
  


She opened the door and Regina was greeted by the most magnificent smile and enchanting emerald eyes. 

 

“Emma,” it was a breathy half whisper.

 

“Hi,”

 

She pulled the door open encouraging the blonde to come in. 

 

Regina took her bags and draped the garment bag over the back of the couch, when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist,

 

“I think you forgot something,”

 

Then there were lips on hers firm and sure, Regina closed the gap, their bodies were flush as hands took ownership of the other. Tongues probed in a glorious rediscovery of each other until they became still. Regina fit perfectly into Emma's entire being. Neither of them let the other go as they steadied their breathing.

 

“Hi beautiful” the blonde whispered.

 

Regina just clutched her tighter as she felt her woes evaporate into the night.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not particularly, I’m just glad you came,” the response was mumbled into the column of a pale neck.

 

“Me too, I didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon, sorry if I startled you but since you took a few liberties in the car this morning, I thought I'd do the same.”  
  


 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“No thank you, I’m good.”

 

Regina led her to the couch, they sat with a small gap between them but Emma could not bring herself to let go of the petite hand that felt so right in hers. She looked at her, and could see the doubt creeping in as her eyes darted away desperately trying to form a response.

 

“I’m so glad you called Regina, I had been thinking about you all day”   
  


“I was scared me being so needy would send you running, and then you come in and kiss me like that,” her smile lit up her entire face and made the blonde melt.

 

“It is very hard to not kiss you Miss Mills”

 

They sat for a beat just staring at the other, the silence was easy, content just to be in the moment.

 

“So, Henry had a good day,”

 

“He did, we both did. He was so tired though, by the time we got back here there was no bath time or anything. He was carried straight to bed, he’ll sleep well tonight.

 

“What time does he usually wake?”

 

“Usually between 6 and 6:15.” 

 

“Ok cool, I’ll make sure I’m up well before then,”

 

“Why? There’s no rush, unless you genuinely need to be up that early?”

 

The blondes puzzled look was adorable, “I know… I just thought, well,”

 

“I didn’t plan this, I just needed to see you, speak to you. Rather than agonise over whether to contact you or not because of some absurd two day rule. I bit the bullet and called. I am not worried about Henry seeing or meeting you even under these circumstances, we’re both adults, he understands simple concepts it’s new for him but he understands sleepovers. Unless you’d rather not meet him? than I understand.”

 

“No, god no Regina, I’d love to meet your little guy, really I would. I have a soft spot for kids, I've got two little ones in my life who are so special to me so meeting him is not something I'd shy away from. I don’t need to get away until 8ish, I just wanted to consider all aspects.” To reiterate her point she claimed the latinas lips in a  gentle kiss.

 

“Good, so we’ll just let the morning unfold then,”  
  


- 

 

“Will you join me for a drink before bed?”

 

“Of course,” the merlot was velvety and smooth, Emma was not much of a wine drinker but she found herself enjoying the drop the queen had poured. The pair stood side by side as Regina flicked off the window tint to reveal the concrete skyline of Seattle. The blonde was awestruck, her eyes surveyed the sprawling jungle of towers and meandering streets below. Regina could only watch the gorgeous woman beside her.

 

She took their empty glasses, rinsing them before racking them in the dishwasher. 

 

Quietly she padded back to the blonde, “We should go to bed?” 

 

“Ah yeah sure, it is getting late, just show me the bathroom and your spare room. I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

 

Emma picked up her bag, Regina plucked the garment bag off the back of the couch and held her hand out for  the blonde to hold. They made there way down the expansive hallway past two other rooms. Regina poked her head in one to reveal a sleeping prince in Batman boxer briefs his little legs kicked out of his covers and shaggy brown locks swept over his eyes. 

 

Emma could only stare with a soft smile, as she watched mommy Regina gently pull the covers back to lay Henry back into the middle of his bed, before pulling the duvet back up over him. She swept his hair back and kissed his head and whispered goodnight.

 

“He’s beautiful Regina,” they stood at the door for a moment longer before Regina led her along the hallway. The room came to life with soft opaque lighting that set off view of Puget Sound and Elliot Bay, through the floor to ceiling window that occupied an entire wall. 

Emma's mind could not keep up with how utterly impressive this place was. 

 

“This is your spare room? look at this view Regina.” She dropped the bag on the bed and couldn’t resist holding her queen from behind. She rested her chin on a silky shoulder and stared at the glassy body of water before her, yachts bobbing in the distance as light dispersed across the waters surface.

 

“This is my room,” her voice was husky and full you could feel the words rolling off the tongue.

 

“There is a spare room but, ...Emma I would like you to spend the night in here with me?” the last words fell with hopeful sincerity. 

 

She felt the puffs of warm breath on her skin 

 

“Yeah, ok I’d like that too” the hushed reply sent shivers down her spine as the queen felt the quick flick of a tongue on her ear lobe. She walked them to the walkin and hung the garment bag. Her breath hitched as she felt Emma's mouth attach to her nape, “the bathroom is through there,” the husk in her voice somehow became deeper as she struggled to keep her voice even beneath Emma's ministrations.

  
The hands that were around her waist started to wander beneath silk. She leaned back into the touch momentarily watching their muted reflections in the wall of glass, There was something so erotic about seeing herself like that, perched high above the city where the only eyes on her belonged to Emma Swan. 

 

“I want you so much Regina,“ the blondes whispered confession was so full of desire, the brunette whimpered as she turned, claiming her princess in a hungry kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. I like you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little sexy. Alot sexy.
> 
> Breakfast with the Mills family. Regina loves a girl in uniform!
> 
> ~
> 
> Song credit: 
> 
> *Lovely Day. Bill Withers, from the album Menagerie, 1976.
> 
> *At Long Last Love - Frank Sinatra, from the album, A Swingin Affair, 1957. (Song originally written and performed by Cole Porter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All mistakes are mine. This chapter will probably have a running edit, it needs polishing.  
> \- 
> 
> Hey y’all,
> 
> Sincere apologies for the longer than normal wait between chapters, both my boys have been sick. Enough said.  
> Here it is anyway, I loved writing these three, I think the mama in me loves what Henry brings to the story. I’ll leave it at that. 
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with me.
> 
> Ana.

  
  


 

 

The intensity of the kiss rose in a furious dance of all consuming need. Having turned fully in the blondes arms, questing hands tugged the denim off strong shoulders in an effort to be closer, ever closer. The heightened sensitivity ‘pon every inch of skin longed to be touched by Emma Swan. 

 

The blonde was the first to break their connection, the need for air too great. Eyes sparkling with sincerity the queen feasted greedily upon the porcelain beauty that so happlessly invaded her life.

 

“What are you doing to me Miss Swan?” it was a rhetorical and breathless murmuring.

 

Face to face barely an inch separated them from tasting eachother again, their smiles full of adoration.

 

“I’m ….. I’m sorry I can’t help it, I think you put a spell on me Mills,” she leaned into kiss again lingering on her bottom lip, “can’t get enough of you.”

 

Reginas quiet chuckle, made Emma melt, there wasn’t a thing she didn’t like about Regina Mills.

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this and would very much like to continue, and believe me when I say ‘enjoying this’ is an understatement. Perhaps we should dial it down a tad?”

 

The blonde blushed in an uncharacteristic girlish manner, truth be told if Regina was in, she would have made love to her,  _ wait what.... ‘make love’ no she meant have sex...yes sex,  _  right there on that fancy rug overlooking Puget sound.

 

“Yeah, you’re right” their breathing had calmed, but they remained locked in an embrace.

 

“I’m sorry” she felt compelled to offer her apologies again.

 

“Hush dear, the truth is I liked it so much, I like you so much. I fear if we continued I would not be able to stop myself from making love to you right here.

 

And there it was. They would have definitely made love. Sigh.

 

“You should get ready for bed, I’m going to brush my teeth”, with a last lingering touch they finally separated. 

 

“The blonde changed quickly heart racing she knew reining it in was wise. She was worth waiting for, she was worth sincere passionate kisses. Regina Mills was worth everything she was scared to venture into again. She was an investment in true happiness dare she even think it - true love.

 

If this was truly going to go the distance they needed to continue to build their connection and look after their budding relationship. 

 

The way her body burned though was an entirely different thing, it was not just a physical need it was an emotional soul thing. 

 

Emerging from the ensuite Regina smiled warmly at her.

 

“Bathrooms free” as she breezed past the blonde she pulled a pale hand to her mouth dropping feather light kisses.

 

Emma could not help the hitch in her breath, as her eyes shut briefly, fluttering in a moment of bliss.

 

She lay her makeup bag on the opulent vanity, taking a moment to just breathe ….just breathe.

Swilling her mouth and flossing before brushing she grinned sheepishly as she placed her brush next to Reginas. 

 

The room was dark the only light was that from the glorious view. Light bending and refracting on the water dancing like stars serenading the night.

 

Momentarily standing at the foot of the bed gazing at the view. 

 

“Come to bed cielo.”

 

She blushed at the pet name.

 

Two nights in a row she found herself face to face with the most exquisite woman she had ever laid her eyes on. Eyes adjusting silhouettes and form coming to view. They lingered in their gaze drinking in the presence of one another.

 

Regina traced her face, the high cheek bones, her brow, that beautifully chiseled chin. Fingers dancing gently upon kiss swollen lips. The blonde mirrored the action, it was impossible for either of them to stop touching, feeling the other.

 

“I like you so much Miss Mills,” came the slighty raspy confession

 

“And I you cielo, thank you for being here with me. Please don’t run away in the morning Emma.” 

There was a quiet pleading in her voice harking back on their earlier discussion.

 

“I promise”

 

They kissed with a slow resignation of acceptance that they were both in _ it  _ together.

 

They drifted off, Reginas face buried in the crook of her neck an anchoring weight of tranquility. Arms wrapped possessively around the other.

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

The soothing voice of Bill Withers, roused the blonde from rest

 

__**When I wake up in the morning, love**  
  


__**And the sunlight hurts my eyes**  
  


__**And something without warning, love**  
  


__**Bears heavy on my mind**  
  


__**Then I look at you**  
  


__**And the world's alright with me**  
  


__**Just one look at you**  
  


_**And I know it's gonna be** _

 

_**A lovely day** _

 

_**A lovely day** _

 

 

 

Regina stirred, Emma felt a warm hand creeping up her back. She luxuriated in the sleepy touch, the involuntary moan that escaped her lips made her hips rock ever so slightly.

 

Slowly green eyes opened her nostrils filling with the scent of apples and lavender, the lazy smile acknowledging the presence of the beauty snuggled in her arms.

 

 

**_When the day that lies ahead of me_ **

 

**_Seems impossible to face_ **

 

**_When someone else instead of me_ **

 

**_Always seems to know the way_ **

 

**_Then I look at you_ **

 

**_And the world's alright with me_ **

 

**_Just one look at you_ **

 

**_And I know it's gonna be_ **

 

**_A lovely day_ **

 

**_A lovely day_ **

 

 

It was indeed the loveliest of days to wake up next to Regina Mills.

 

Blindly she reached for her phone silencing her alarm, happy to watch with adoration.

  
  


Several minutes later, the brunette stirred again. Emma felt the warmth of her breath on her neck, then a kiss it was languid and gorgeous. She breathed deeply trying to still the rapid beating in her chest.

 

"Morning" came the sleepy rasp, then brown eyes  found hers.

 

Sleepy Regina Mills was adorable and effortlessly sexy, her face glowed from the obvious restful state she had been in, her eyes though heavy shined, brown orbs took on a more rich honey brown. Even with tousled hair she was a magnificent sight.

Her smile was genuine, Emma pulled her so she was fully on top of her and kissed her deeply arms finding the small of her back keeping her as close as possible. The kiss was delicious, they worshipped each other. Tongues lavishing and caressing communicating in a sensual dance. Soul deep energy pouring into each gasp and moan, as hips rocked in sync in an all consuming need to sink into the other.

 

Reluctantly they parted, with eyes only for one another.

 

“Good morning,” she whispered.  
  


Pale hands roamed silky skin in a soothing motion, while the queen melted further surrendering to the trembling feeling of falling in love.

She pressed her forehead to Emmas, “I like you so much Emma Swan,”

“And I you my queen.”

-

 

-

 

It was still early, a quarter to 6. The blonde ran most mornings, she loved the crisp air biting at her skin as she pounded the pavement lungs gasping for air. It was freeing and she loved watching the city come to life. She was not vain but staying in shape was important to her. There were cosmetic benefits of course but initially it was about survival 18 years in the foster system bred the runner in her for necessity. 

This morning there would be no running.

 

-

 

“Henry will be up soon Regina, perhaps we should get up?” the words were whispered into full lips.

 

“I know, but we don’t have to get out of bed, he usually comes in for cuddles.” The look of mild panic on the blondes face told her all she needed to know. 

“Hush, look at me.” She waited for Emma to focus completely on her. “What we’re doing isn’t wrong Emma, he’ll come charging in here regardless, he’ll have questions. Things in his world are simple and we’ll answer him truthfully and we’ll go about our morning as we would normally, except this morning we have a house guest and you will have the privilege of meeting the most devastatingly charming version of Henry Mills.” She quelled the doubt with a kiss.

 

She hovered an inch from pale lips, with a salacious whisper, “he won’t charm the pants of you though, that’s my job … maybe the third date cielo.”

The laughter that came from both women instantly calmed any lingering anxiety and doubt. Tick, Regina Mills could make her laugh with her dry witt and sarcasm.

 

-

 

Thundering steps got louder as he approached the master suite. 

Beautiful hazel eyes found hers as he clutched the covers to pull himself up onto the bed

 

“Mama”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him the rest of the way, she lay on her back while he lay flat on top of her. She rubbed his back with one hand as the other snaked out to hold Emmas. Their house guest lay on her side propped up on an elbow, admittedly the nerves were there, but she felt so incredibly blessed to be there with them, to see Regina so happy and content. She realised that she was seeing something few would ever see.

 

Little hands held her face, _god he was cute unbelievably cute!_

 

“Mornin mama.” Reginas smile could not be anymore beautiful Emma decided.

He kissed her on the lips soundly then pulled away while she peppered his face with more kisses while he giggled. 

_ Damn these Mills’ had adorable in spades she thought. _

 

He continued to squirm while she lifted his belly to her face an blew sloppy raspberries causing him to erupt into full on laughter. Finally she relented and he straddled her belly, his poking out over his batman boxer briefs. This kid hadn’t even layed eyes on her yet, but as far as Emma was concerned his charm game was tight, she was hopelessly enchanted by this little man, and the way he fiercely loved his mama. That melted her heart.

 

“Henry, mi amor, mi vida” she spoke softly into his skin cuddling him, breathing him in.

“Mama” he sighed.

Regina didn’t prompt him, this was their morning ritual. He would lay eyes on Emma soon enough, for now she would enjoy her Henry bear cuddles.

“Good sleep mama?"

“Si mijo, you?”

“Si” he buried his face in her neck.

 

Regina squeezed Emmas hand knowingly.

 

Finally he sat up again, eyes landing on the blonde.

 

She took a steadying breath.  _ Here we go. _

 

He smiled shyly, as his mom sat up leaning back into the headboard. He instinctively leaned in close to her eyes still locked on the smiling blonde.

 

“Hello” his voice was little but very clear. 

“I’m Henry, you look like a princess” his little face scrunched up in thought. 

“Did you had a sleep over wiv mama? I didn’t seen you before only aunt Mary, aunt Marian and Kat haves sleep overs wiv mama before... good sleep? What's your name, you pretty!”

 

Emmas smile just grew as she listened to the little prince. While Reginas look of adoration and pride poured, that was her boy, naturally curious but so beautifully charming.

 

“Hi Henry, it's lovely to meet you. I’m Emma.” before she could continue a little hand was thrust before her , she chuckled before clutching it,  _ this little guy was the man of the house she was going to give him a firm handshake _ .

“I think you’re so cute Henry and handsome, are sure you’re not prince charming?” she gave him a cheeky wink, he giggled into his moms neck before turning back to her eyes gleaming with delight.  “I not, that’s my uncle David.” “He must be super charming to beat you?” “He is, even mama and aunt Kat calls him charming, he’s my best uncle.” “Well maybe I’ll meet him one day.” He touched her face and then her hair, he was just like his mom. Tactile and unafraid to communicate with touch. 

“Man I had the best sleep over with your mom, do you know comfy this bed is?” she whistled and flopped back to punctuate her point. He rolled into the small space between his mom and the blonde.

“I know, but my bed is better, it’s a batman bed. Look I gots batman boxers” he pulled the fabric of his briefs “see Emma,” he tapped her arm with his other hand.

 

Both Emma and Regina laughed heartily.

 

“Henry Mills, how did you know I love batman? Are you magic?”

 

She couldn’t help it, she picked him up and hoisted him into the air, he spread his arms out as if he were wearing a batman cape. She carefully lowered him down intending to lay him back between herself and his mom but he cuddled her instead.

She cuddled him back and looked over to Regina, mouthing ‘ _ oh my god’  _ she felt a wave of emotion come over her. Love, love and love. Regina kissed her forehead and then the back of his head.

 

This is what she wanted, mornings just like this. Emma Swan by her side and her little prince.

When they separated he kissed his mom rolled his little body over hers landing with a thud on the thick rug.

“My tummy is very hungy mama” he yelled as he ran toward the hallway.

 

 

Emma swiftly straddled her queen and kissed her, “he’s beautiful inside and out just like his mama” she whispered. Regina held her waist thumbs lazily skimming warm skin. 

“You’re beautiful” she whispered back, “thank you for just being you with him, that’s all he needs from anyone, I don’t know who was charming who.” they both chuckled.

“I think I like him better than I like you” she joked before trying to get away, but Regina tackled her, they were both giggling like a couple teens. Regina leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

“You’re stronger than you look, all that dancing huh?”

“You have no idea what this body can do Miss Swan” *wink 

“I’d love to find out eventually Mills”

“I told you already cielo, that’s the third date, but right now we should get breakfast sorted.” She pivoted off the bed and padded into the ensuite. 

-

-

-

 

"I’m going to start breakfast, freshen up, but the morning rule here is we eat breakfast together in our pj’s. Join us when you’re ready."

 

 

Emma reached for a fresh wash cloth and wiped grains of sleep from her eyes, appraising her reflection. She was happy and it showed. She swilled some mouthwash foregoing fully brushing, she would take care of that after breakfast.

 

The exotic aroma of coffee hit her as it permeated through the vast space of the apartment, she stopped to admire it, it was impressive but it had that something special that made it feel homely. Perhaps home really lay in the people rather than the place.

The living space seemed bigger this morning somehow, the sun peaking through the floor to ceiling windows gave one the feeling of floating, like the highrise and the sky were one seamless space. 

 

It wasn’t even 6.30am yet the morning felt so full already.

 

To her surprise Regina Mills looked completely at home in the kitchen Henry was still shirtless but wearing a batman apron while his mom wore a catwoman one. He was perched on a bar stool supervising while she flipped pancakes and turned bacon sizzling on a back hob. Another shallow saucepan was also on,  _ eggs perhaps?  _

It was only then that Emma realised they were both singing, and there was a faint crackle of vinyl in the background, they were singing Sinatra.

 

**_Is it an earthquake or simply a shock?_ **

 

**_Is it that good turtle soup or merely the mock?_ **

 

She chuckled at Henry as he sang, he punctuated each word into a wooden spoon …..god this kid was magic.

 

**_Is it a cocktail, this feeling of joy?_ **

 

**_Or is what I feel the real McCoy?_ **

 

**_Is it for all time or simply a lark?_ **

 

She could hear Regina’s rich sultry voice singing along with him, they had obviously done this many times they were so in sync and you could tell this was truly them, not a show for anyone. 

 

**_Is it Granada I see or only Asbury park?_ **

 

**_Is it a fancy not worth thinking of?_ **

 

**_Or is it at long last love?_ **

 

Henry pretended to serenade his mom before kissing her cheek, ready for the next verse.

 

Two polite knocks interrupted the duo.

 

Henry leapt from his perch and raced to the door, Regina reminded him to walk while plating bacon, eggs and pancakes onto a large serving platter. Henry swiftly grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her along. He opened the door, 

 

“Mornin Manuel”

“Good morning little man, he held his gloved hand out for a high five”

Noticing their house guest he gave her warm smile and curt nod 

“Good morning maam”

“It’s just Emma,” she winked “good morning Manuel.”

They stepped aside allowing him to push the breakfast service into the apartment.

“Good morning Miss Mills, we have toasted sour dough, a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and apple juice for the prince,” when Regina smiled at him he blushed, Emma couldn’t help the grin. Manuel clearly had a crush on her queen.

“Good morning Manuel, thank you for this. I appreciate you bringing it up so quickly and right on time too.”

“You’re very welcome, will that be all?”

“Yes thank you”, Regina pushed a crisp bill into his hand and squeezed his shoulder. 

He averted his eyes as he turned to leave, catching Emmas. 

“Enjoy your breakfast ladies, little prince. It was very nice to meet you Emma.”

“You too Manuel.”

 

-

 

“Come Emma you sit here” he tapped the chair.

“Wash your hands mijo and find a t shirt please” he darted off 

“Yes sit there Emma", Regina chimed in.

“How, …..how did you do all this in 10 minutes?” the look of sheepish confusion was amusing.

“Magic.” she planted a quick kiss just as Henry came to join them. 

“I had to call the kitchen for the juice and toast though, we haven't been here in the three days so I haven’t had the chance to go by the store.”

Next thing she knew, there was, cutlery, plates and other smaller plates. A french press with the most heady coffee that made her salivate. Then there was Regina, and Henry on either side of her. Regina squeezed her hand and proceeded to serve Henry’s breakfast.

“Help yourself Miss Swan.”

 

 

Emma got up and poured Henry half a glass of apple juice while she poured equal amounts of orange for herself and Regina. She then took the tray of sour dough toast and butter serving both Mills dropping a buttered slice on her own plate before sitting down with her queen and prince.

They ate in comfortable silence, Henry was a good eater. He enjoyed food and something about that made Emma fall a little in love with him. While Regina ate a modest amount enjoying the freshly squeezed orange juice. She hummed in appreciation. Emma could only watch. Every thing seemed to captivate her.

She followed suit and downed her juice in one go, it was sweet and fresh and not like the store bought stuff she usually had, everything had this air of refinement but not once did it feel snobbish.

She watched Henry plough through his last pancake.

 

 

“Mama is the best cooker Emma”

“She is, I think I’m going to keep her Henry.”

His brow creased, “but you have to keep me too, cause Henry will be hungy without mama and she will miss me very much.”

Regina stared at her little boy he never took to anyone so easily, the way he had with Emma warmed here immensely.

“Only if you’ll both keep me back, is that a deal Henry?”

“Yip, we can keep Emma k mama.”

Her brown eyes shone, she wanted to cry and laugh and kiss them both.

“Si mijo.”

She poured coffee,  adding a small amount of sugar and cream for Emma while keeping hers black.

“It’s not a flat white but I think you’ll find it's just as good.”

”Killer breakfast, excellent coffee, even better company and a Sinatra croon, damn you’re the full package Mills.”

“And the days barely begun Miss Swan.” Their easy banter felt good, it was nice to sit like this in the morning, start the day right. 

 

 

Henry disappeared into his bathroom insisting on showering himself. Bathing was usually an evening event, having missed his bath the night before a shower was in order.

Both women quickly cleared up stealing kisses and touches over plates and coffee cups.

Regina slipped into Henry’s bathroom to check if he was okay. She made his bed and lay out a pair of chinos, denim shorts and two shirts a baby blue polo and a white henley. 

Emma watched, 

“Why’d you double up?”

"Saves the squabbles over what to wear, he gets to choose from what I lay out, he makes the final decision makes him feel like a big boy. He chooses his own shoes, it’s a win win situation."

Just then he emerged wrapped in a batman towel hair sticking in every direction. 

"You can have a shower if like, he still needs a little help to get dressed."

“Cool, I won’t be long.”

 

-

 

-

 

Emma thought the shower at the club was incredible but it had nothing on this. It had jets and three shower heads and varying speeds and pressure and it had wait, were those speakers? Really she shouldn't be surprised by that discovery. The latina could not only dance but, naturally she had a strong affinity with music. From what Emma knew she had impeccable musical taste that was not only vast but had a richness and diversity to it that gave her a cultured kind of sophistication. She imagined her stripping off after a long day dropping a sexy groove and unwinding beneath the spray of water. That was something she'd eventually hope to see.

She smiled and shook her head, they would get there …. _on the third date_. She finished up allowing one of the jets to massage her back, working an old niggling injury from the street.

The warmth of the heat lamps made drying quick, she blow dried the top layers of her hair, having avoided getting it completely wet, before applying conditioning serum to her ends and moisturising her body. She made short work of flossing and brushing before  stepping into the walk in. The walk in had a chaise and large mirrors, and a makeup vanity in a separate nook. She pulled the lingerie from her bag and ran her fingers over the lace and silk. She admired the ensemble, it looked good on her and made her boobs look….wow. She sat beneath the lights and applied her makeup, very minimal but it always made her feel a little more feminine in a precinct where she was one of only 6 women.

Her blues hung from rack with a row of blazers and coats, she pulled a pair of form fitting slacks and shirt. The pride she took in the uniform meant she always looked sharp. Always. Pulling her slacks on she left the fly and clasp open while she put on her shirt.

 

 

Regina Mills had walked in, distracted by a message on her phone. 

When she finally looked up to see the sexiest woman to ever grace the Seattle PD uniform. Her phone slipped from her fingers and her breath hitched as she raked her eyes over the royal blue lace beneath the contrasting deeper blue of her open slacks and shirt. Then there were milky plains of actual abs framed by the subtle lines of a v cut torso.  “Fuck,” she murmured. 

She didn't bother to continue dressing she simply walked towards the brunette with a teasing smirk. Was she swaggering? Hell yeah Emma Swan could swagger!

“See something you like Miss MIlls?”

 

 

Regina pulled her closer by the hem of her shirt. “Love my girl in a uniform, this is very VERY nice, mmm and you smell divine as well” she spoke straight into pale lips. 

She ran her hands up those glorious abs, and moaned when she felt Emma twitch and flex. Her hands roamed further taking in the bra Emma looked stunning, it was a front clasp and she thought about how easy it would be to flick it open. They were both breathing hard, she could see Emmas nipples standing to attention and felt the delicious tightening of her own. She desperately wanted to put her mouth on those milky globes, bite ‘n suck and mark Emma as hers. Her eyes darted down to the matching thong she allowed a hand to skim the band of lace, it would be so easy just to fuck each other against the wall right now, she knew Emma was thinking the same thing. The blonde hissed as Regina playfully tugged at the lace thong.

 

 

“I like everything I see officer. I like it so much.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome.


End file.
